Yin and Yang
by TheGreatSnuffles
Summary: "It was just another day, to the guardian's. But to Tadase it wasn't ordinary. Oh no, it was everything but ordinary. I mean what type of girl stalks his dreams at night?" Tadase meets Monochrome, the two who are putting him in a spin! OCs. slight Tadamu.
1. Prolouge

_-Thanks so much for reading, I know I have other stories to write, but this will be updated and the others well they might not. Simple as. I haven't really seen any people do an OC story so here you go! Could I get 5 reviews before I next update? That'd be great thanks! Blas xx-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yin and Yang<strong>_

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining and the birds where twittering away in the bushes outside the Guardian's meeting place. Tadase walked along the path joining to the entrance, his hair swaying in a gentle rhythm and his cape moving with his shoulders. A calm breeze came over him, and he looked over to his Guardian Chara, Kiseki, who smiled at him gently, and landed on his shoulder, appearing very regal and supreme.

He opened the door and looked around. There was no-one there yet, though it felt very ominous. Nagehiko would appear after him, then Amu and possibly Rima, and then Yaya.

Tadase sighed, and took out his sheets for today's meeting, and waited.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes. Nothing. Where was everyone? They should have appeared by now. A cold wind swept through the building. Tadase stood up, peered around and sat back down again, he checked the clock. Twenty minutes... It was getting beyond a joke now. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked round. There was nothing, well that's what he thought before this mysterious...thing punched him in the face. There was a flash of white that he caught in the corner of his eye.

Kiseki gave him a smile and said, "Tadase? Did you just feel something?" By this time Tadase's nose was dripping with blood. Whoever it was, they defiantly weren't supposed to...

"Stop." A voice came from the entrance. A girl in their school's black blazer and red plaid skirt came in. When she got into focus, she didn't appear as she did before she came in the building. Her socks weren't white, they were black, and instead of wearing a white shirt she wore a black one. Her midnight black hair swayed with every step. She looked... just wow. The only problem was that she had a murderous look on her face.

"Get out of here! No-one wants you! You! Lying! Easter! Scum!" Tadase looked taken aback. Him? An Easter employee? Never, he wouldn't fall as low as that. He pointed to himself lamely and she ran forwards with power at every bound. Tadase flinched as she approached, but after several minutes, he realized she wasn't referring to him, but to the being that had punched him in the face. Kiseki buzzed around Tadase, looking taken aback by this turn of events. He opened his eyes and saw the white blur was a girl, with a white knee high dress on and blisteringly white waist high, hair, completely opposite to the girl in black. The girl in white gave him an evil smile, tackled the girl in black and jumped up the building, crashing through one of the windows and flying away by helicopter.

"Dammit! Not again!" She shouted. "Every time..." Her tone changed and she collapsed onto the floor crying. Tadase walked towards her, unnerved by the fact that she had for one tried to murder someone, and also that she was now on the floor crying her emerald eyes out. "Hey..." He said. "What just happened? Are you in trouble?" She looked up, her eyes were creased and slightly red, but she had stopped crying.

"No... anyway, thanks for at least stopping her." Her voice became embedded with sarcasm and Tadase gave her a sad smile. "Anyway... What's your name?"

"Tadase Hotori." He replied shortly. "What's yours?" He smiled a little more warmly towards her.

"It's..."

* * *

><p>Tadase jolted upright suddenly, breathing heavily as though he'd just ran a marathon. It was all a dream. An all too real dream. He looked across the room to make sure he wasn't still at the scene, before turning his covers over and falling straight asleep again.<p> 


	2. Reality? Or just another Bad dream?

_-Okay the first proper chapter! How'd you like the prologue? Tell me in a review or private message! I'd love to hear what you think! I don't want to take this story down because people don't want to review, I guess 3 reviews isn't bad... but I would like some more, you know you all have a review itching to get out! Enjoy!-_

* * *

><p>When Tadase awoke the next morning, he noticed that Kiseki, his kingly chara, was sitting beside his bed, obviously awake before him. His head was in his hands and he looked so deep in thought, he didn't notice when Tadase pulled the covers of himself and swung his legs of the mattress.<p>

"Kiseki?" He yawned, his mouth becoming a wide 'O', as he stretched his arms up towards the ceiling. Kiseki jerked slightly, released his head from his hands and flew near to Tadase.

"Good Morning, Tadase." he croaked, landing on his shoulder, much like he always did. "Did you sense anything strange last night?"

Tadase gave him a queasy smile. "Why do you ask?" Something was up. Did Kiseki have the same dream that he did last night?

The girl had haunted his dreams further. Both of them. They reminded him of Yin and Yang, one side being black and the other being white, but they didn't look in harmony with each other at all. Tadase wanted to know why he had such a peculiar dream..._and_, why he could actually remember it. Usually he would forget his dreams, usually he wouldn't remember something as big as _this_. He had dismissed it after last night, but after sleeping on it, he resolved that this wasn't ordinary. Then again what in his life was ordinary? _His_ life was guided by a little guardian Character, which only people with Charas themselves, could see; which no matter how you look at it, wasn't ordinary at all.

"I don't know. But I can't remember whether it was just a dream or not..." Kiseki answered finally.

"What happened in this void between reality and dreams, Kiseki?" he asked. Was it possible that Kiseki had the same dream as him?

"We were waiting for the other Guardians and their charas, and then..." He began before Tadase interrupted him.

"Something punched me in the face..." He cut in, fragilely. Why would someone do that anyway? He wasn't evil, he hadn't done anything to upset anyone. Yet he still got punched in the face and shouted at by a very angry, black haired girl.

"Yes!" The small king cried. "How did you know?"

"Kiseki... I had the same dream..." Tadase said quietly, as though he didn't want to admit he had the same dream as his true self. "Anyway," he perked up. "I better go get ready for school, wouldn't want to be late for today's Guardian Meeting."

* * *

><p>"Tadase-kun! Over here!" Amu shouted from in front of the school gates. Stood next to her was Rima Mashiro and Yaya Yuiki. Tadase couldn't help but to remember the dream; it stuck in his mind like honey to a honeycomb; he attempted to etch a smile onto his face but it just wouldn't come. He was worried for that girl. He was worried that this could mean something new coming over the horizon. He was worried that it would be an end to all he knew and loved.<p>

"Tadase-chi!" Came another voice, loud and free spirited. Yaya laughed and attempted charge towards him, only for Rima to grab her and whip her back.

"Yaya..." She lashed out harshly. Yaya gave a small pout, having been denied being able to rush up to Tadase and hug him as hard as she could. Which surprisingly for her age and stature, she had a fair bit of it. Tadase looked up, the piercing sunshine was high in the sky. Kiseki, his loyal guardian, streamed his way towards the other Chara's and started to give what he called a royal decree. All seemed well, as Tadase caught up to Amu, Rima and Yaya, who was now in a chara-change, crying on the floor. They walked into the Royal Garden to address whatever was on the agenda.

* * *

><p>It was just another day, to the guardian's. But to Tadase it wasn't ordinary. Oh no, it was everything but ordinary. I mean what type of girl stalks his dreams at night? Better yet... seems to be haunting his thoughts as well. He couldn't concentrate in class, or in the guardian meeting. He wasn't acting like himself; any old fool could notice that. He didn't react when people attempted to approach him, his thoughts caused him to evade everything and everyone. <em>Well<em>, everything but one thing, but it's quite obvious of the subject his mind just couldn't avoid.

As Tadase was walking home that evening the calm pressure-less winds had began to blow in a calm flurry, making his blonde hair shiver and wiggle in the breeze , Kiseki was gliding along at his shoulder length, and seemed to be just as tired as he was.

"Kiseki..." he said, simply. Kiseki looked round and gave him a yawn. "Do you ever wonder that those girls are out there somewhere?"

"Maybe Tadase. But you should not dwell in your dreams." He replied, shortly, before dropping onto Tadase's now outstretched hand.

"But, Kiseki," Tadase flushed. "That girl is in both of our dreams. I don't think we should just ignore this!" Tadase, shot his gaze towards his palm, where the red-caped Chara was looking back up at him.

A long piercing silence ensued. One where their eyes were glued to each other's and Tadase kept walking, thinking that no-one would be out this late.

"Nevertheless," Tadase whispered, smiling his golden smile, the one that got all the girl's at school swooning to their heart's content. "I don't think we can ignore this. Even if it was just a dream... it felt so real. A type of real that cannot be achieved in dreams." Tadase continued. And as he sighed after he had finished, he bumped into a figure. A figure that looked remarkably like...

"I'm so sorry." The figure said, in a very familiar voice. Her wispy white hair flowed behind her, as she swerved out of Tadase's way and continued running down the street.

He stopped, looked back slowly, and gasped. That was the girl. The girl that had perishingly white hair. The one that had escaped in _his_ dream. The one that was now running down the street he had just come down a couple of minutes prior.

He stood there, looking back as the girl turned the corner, still dashing away from him, the look of curiosity on his face. He turned round, and...

"Get out the way!" Another girl ran into Tadase, causing him to fall onto the ground, because she pushed him out the way. She didn't seem to take much attention to the fact that he was now on the floor, wondering what the hell was going on. Tadase looked down at Kiseki, who seemed to have landed on his head. His crown rolling away, making a slight tinkling sound on the concrete. The hooded girl also turned the corner. Tadase had watched the whole scene evolve around him, he got up, picked up Kiseki and brushed down his trousers.

"Kiseki! Chara-Nari!"


	3. The Fundamentals of Taoism

_-Thanks for all the reviews guys! I never thought it would be _this_ popular! And with that I bid you farewell and I leave you to get on with the story, right peoples? I believe I shall leave you in the midst of where the last chapter left off. Well sort of. Ciao! And Enjoy reading! Ganbare!-_

* * *

><p>Tadase was grounded. All because of last night's incident. If only they hadn't have come while he was on his way home. He tried to explain it was Guardian business, he really did, but his mother wanted nothing to do with it. She had dismissed him, saying he was to skip the Guardian meetings and come home straight away after school.<p>

Tadase was in the midst of his thoughts, when Kiseki woke up that morning.

Yin and Yang. Bi-polar opposites. Yet in some ways the same. He had seen them as that. They really did resemble Yin and Yang. But he didn't know how one could fit into the other's life. I guess he would just find that out, that's if he ever saw them again. As he recalled, they were both the exact same from his dreams. Except Yin, his nickname for the dark haired girl, she wasn't wearing their school uniform, like she was in the dream. Could that mean...?

He shook it off, if that incident hadn't occurred he could've been at Nagi's this morning. And if it hadn't have happened, he may have been laughing and chatting with him too. The only thing he could do right now, was attempt to think things through, and try to distinguish what last night _actually_ was.

* * *

><p>XxXxXxXxX(FLASHBACK)xXxXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Kiseki! Chara-Nari!" Kiseki absorbed himself into Tadase, causing him to be revealed by a stunning white light. The frills and ruffles covered up his Seiyo uniform, and the darkness it had, vanished, only to be replaced by a light cream, ruffled outfit. The cream frills became restless in the pressured wind as his feet hit the ground. Tadase stood up properly, held out his hand, and in it appeared a staff, much like the royals in England possessed; A crown fell to his head, at the same moment. "Chara-Nari, Platinum Royal!"<p>

Kiseki, now a small spirit, appeared before Tadase, looking very serene. "Now, Tadase, after them!" Tadase nodded his head, and ran round the very same corner.

What he saw shocked him. It was a character transformation. The girl with white hair had transformed. Her form, flying through the air, firing different spurts of energy, at the girl below. Her black, thin wings were lined with a glowing red colour. Her black striped dress, fell just above her knees, fitting loosely, around the legs for free movement. Her feet, which were in a pair of flat jeweled black slippers, danced in the same position in the air.

_She had a chara._ But it seemed she was using this against the girl in black, who looked to be struggled dodging all the attacks she threw at her.

As she dodged, the girl in white smirked, sensing her chance. She pulled into a twist, and fired a large dark beam towards her.

"_Dark Blast_!" She yelled. The energy beam spiraled towards the girl on the ground, who was panting, and was on her knees.

Kiseki appeared in front of him again. "Tadase." Was all he said before disappearing again.

Tadase not wanting to be found out, shot a wave of Holy Crown towards the beam, intercepting it and feeding off of it's life force. It reduced to nothing, and Tadase felt accomplished with himself.

The Black haired, girl looked up. When she saw nothing, she turned her head the opposite way, whispering something inaudible. Her hair, glowed for a second, before becoming streaked with white.

Tadase grinned. They both had Charas... which means, this fight would be easier for the girl now she had the energy and quite possibly the will to Chara-change.

The fight progressed, neither side getting weaker, neither side winning, until the girl, in white muttered something into her... watch? A helicopter appeared almost instantly. Tadase thought this to be the perfect moment to step out the bushes.

"Come back, here and fight you yellow bellied, bast..." She turned round, hearing the rustle. "Oh... um... hi? Was it you? Was it you who saved my life?" The Helicopter propelled itself towards the moonlit night sky.

"It depends what you mean by _saved your life_." Tadase sighed. Sometimes he really hated getting his hands dirty, but sometimes he really had to get stuck into a sticky situation, just to make it out alive. Or as alive as you could possibly be, in one of these situations.

"By save my life, I mean stopped the blast. How else?" Tadase blushed slightly, his cheeks becoming a gentle rosy pink. "What are _you_ meant to be anyway? A prince or something? Ah," She sighed, rubbing the back of her head, Tadase noticed the streaks had gone. "don't tell me you're going to sweep me of my feet? 'Cause to be perfectly honest I don't need any dumb crap like that. Just take your little scepter and leave." She said, impatiently. Tadase hunched himself over. _Here we go again..._ He thought.

"You called me Prince... didn't you?" She nodded, and appeared to have gulped. His tone was different, not like it was before, it was cold, almost bitter. "I am no Prince, I am a king! A title, no less, that would be not fit for a commoner! I am not a commoner! You're the commoner in this situation, now bow before your king!" Shockingly, this wasn't at all new to the girl. She had lived through this somewhere before. This royal kingly attitude, It seemed to jump out of her; she straightened up.

"And what if I don't want to obey your commands, your lameness?" Tadase looked taken aback.

"How dare a commoner like you say that to your king! I believe you should be kneeling at my feet!" A feeling came over Tadase. His Platinum Royal facade fell, and he returned to normal, his kingly attitude rising with it. The girl looked at the crest on his black blazer. On the floor in front of her was a blue cape. A very checked, blue cape. _This crest...I can't get too involved._ She thought, shortly. This crest was one crest, she had tried to stay away from, but due to _circumstances _she had to forfeit her hold and detest for it and join the party that was Seiyo acadamy. Many of her old _colleagues_ had been stationed there, and for those reasons, she refused to meddle. She sighed, tossed the cape away, towards him.

"See ya." She said, unwillingly. She couldn't get too close, she just knew she couldn't get too close...

"Wait!" Tadase shouted. His light, blonde hair swayed in the evening breeze. "I never caught your name."

"Sakura..." She whispered. "But I prefer Yin... I refuse to take the name my mother gave me. I want to be known as something more, more than what that _swine_ gave to me."

"Well... see you again, sometime." He replied. Smiling the golden smile that always got Amu blushing and forgetting her surroundings. She blushed herself, a deep crimson. She never blushed that hard before. Nor did she ever feel wanted so much in her life. She turned back, her black hair flipping the same way she faced.

"What about you?" she asked him forcefully. She didn't want to get to attached, but she just couldn't help herself, he was just so... he didn't seem like the description of someone who went to Seiyo Academy. He was calm and seemed to have a chara of his own, which she could relate to. She knew what calm was, she hadn't seen it at all in her rough years, but from one simple smile she saw it etched across his face.

"Tadase. Tadase Hotori. Well I guess I'll see you around." He turned and walked away, his hair still dancing in the breeze.

"Sooner than you think... sooner than you think..." She echoed, quietly, making sure the wind didn't catch it and carry it across, so he could hear what she had said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blas:<span> Please Read and Review!_**

**_Ikuto: Or else, I'm not going to get released from this hell hole.  
><em>**

**_Blas: Shut up Ikuto, or I'll throw you out in the rain!_**

**_Ikuto: No... Anything but that!_**

**_Blas: Well, even though it's near the end, would you mind doing a disclamier?_**

**_Ikuto: If it means I don't get put out in the rain, then yes..._**

**_Blastoise100 doesn't own anything to do with Shugo Chara, except from her OC's and the plot-line for this story. She doesn't own any of the characters..._**

**_I'm not reading this!_**

**_Blas: *Opens Front Door* Read it or get out!_**

**_Ikuto: Fine! _**

**_No matter how much she wants to own Kukai, Tadase or *sigh* Me..._**

**_Really? Seriously? *whispers* She's going after Kukai and Tadase next... they'll be here with me... Well at least she won't throw me out next time... She'll be going after Kukai and Tadase instead!  
><em>**

**_Blas:_****_ Danke. Ikuto-kun!_****_  
><em>**


	4. The Good Thing About Gossipers

_-Yay! Another Chapter! I bet you're happy with me now... Come to think of it, I'm not really that happy with how this chapter turned out, maybe because I have a plot, but couldn't think of where to stage **this** plot,. So it's where I wrote it... I'm sorry if this doesn't fill a void, but thats just how my mind works at the moment, to be honest, it's quite short as well, I apologize for that as well, the ideas weren't flowing through the pan like usual! So I apologize about it, before it gets to you... Anyway Enough ranting... ENJOY, Arigato for reading, don't forget to review, and if your new to the story, please by all means Favorite and Story Alert it! It would make my day, literally.-_

* * *

><p><em>It happened again and again.<em> He saw her wherever he went. And that was pretty much everywhere. The only place Sakura, had yet to make her appearance was at Seiyo Academy.

Tadase sighed as he changed into his uniform. Kiseki sat on his desk, once again deep in thought. That's how he always was now. Always thinking about that girl. The both of them were.

It was just so damn hard to get them off their minds.

He brushed a piece of lint from his cape, before taking it off the hanger, and slipping it around his shoulders. It draped slightly. It was hollow and un-moving much like it always was where no-one could see him. If someone could see him, however, it was a different matter. It would spring to life, and the person's eyes just couldn't move from how much power it held.

He slipped on his school shoes, and began to make his way out. The journey from his house to the school, wasn't massively long, but he guessed, as always, that it would be long enough for his thoughts to be plagued once more.

As he walked, passerbys ignored him, they continued about their daily lives. There was no sign of anything... _unusual_.

Nagi was waiting for him at the gates. He shouted for him and waved, clearly so that Tadase could see. Tadase, however didn't run to him like he would usually, instead he walked over to him in a slight stride, his face appearing sullen and distracted. Of course he had told Nagi, and only him, of his little escapade with the two girls.

"What's up?" He asked when he got to the gate. "You're not still thinking of the two of them are you?"

Tadase shook his head, "Well... I suppose they..." He began before two girls with tied back brown hair, walked past him, gossiping as loud as they could. The Honda twins were like that, always gossiping about something or other. He wanted to ignore them, but him and Nagi were stuck right behind them.

"And did you know what Ryou did?" One said, nothing above the norm for Tadase.

"I know! She was just so... weird when she burst out with that remark!" Nagi sighed, and proceeded to walk slightly faster, trying to bump them behind him.

"Also, I heard that there's a new student, coming in today... apparently they're joining the same year as the Guardian's." This perked up Tadase's interest. New student? Tsukasa hadn't mentioned anything to him, in fact he didn't even think anyone knew apart from the gossipers in front of him.

"Umm, excuse me?" Tadase asked before Nagi got the chance to say something to them, for he too looked curious at this piece of news. The girls both turned round. "You said something about a new student? Have you seen them?"

One of the Girls giggled, while the other explained. "Yeah, I thought the Guardian's know about transfer students?"

Before Tadase could say something, Nagi, finally getting a chance to speak, butted in. "Do you know what they're like?"

The other girl stopped laughing and looked serious. "She was really rude and she sort of pushed us out of the way. She had long black hair, and she was, how would you put it sis?"

"_Really_ obnoxious." She replied, after a pause for thought "She did say thanks though. Why do you ask anyway?"

"It doesn't matter..." Nagi replied. "Thanks for the info. We appreciate it." He smiled as the two girls walked away. Tadase was frozen to the spot. The memories of that evening a couple of weeks back, flashed through his mind. The girl with black hair, the one who had pushed him out of the way, the one who acted really obnoxious... So that's why she was looking in disgust at the Seiyo crest on his uniform.

"Tadase?" Was it her? Did they describe _her_?" Nagi, who flicked his long violet hair out of his eyes, asked. Tadase still stood there as he was shaking his shoulders.

"It was..." Tadase whispered. "I'd know that personality anywhere, polite but really stubborn and witty. I don't believe this was a coincidence Nagi... I knew she was coming here... I just knew it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blas<em>: Ikuto, I'm back! *comes in the front door, carrying a large sack.***

**_Ikuto_: Took you long enough... Who'd you get this time?**

**_Blas_: Take a guess...**

**_Ikuto_: Tadase?**

**_Blas_: *Laughs* Wrong! *opens the bag, and drags out a brunette.***

**_Ikuto_: You got Kukai? I thought that little bugger was fast...**

**_Blas_: Obviously not fast enough, I caught up to him in a heartbeat. I also hoped to get Tadase, but the little blonde was hiding somewhere.**

**_Kukai_: Good on him, he can already sense his impending doom...**

**_Blas_: Okay, Kukai? Would you mind reading the disclaimer for me?**

**_Kukai_: If I have to...**

_**Blastoise100 doesn't own anything to do with Shugo Chara, except from her OC's and the plot-line for this story. She doesn't own any of the characters, No matter how much she wants to own Me, Tadase or Him.**_

_**Okay... What the hell? Why do you want to own me... what's so special about me?**_

_**Blas: Silly! You're cuter than Ikuto.**_

_**Kukai: Finally, I got one over him.**_

_**Ikuto: I know she's joking, otherwise she wouldn't have chased me across Europe for nothing...**_

_**Kukai: She chased you... across Europe... *****Glares* Is this true?**_

_**Blas: *Sigh* Yes...**_

_**Ikuto: I knew it! *Triumphantly grins***_

_**Kukai: You do know it's raining, don't you? I'm sure Blas has also had enough of you... *Blas Nods* She wouldn't mind if I threw you out...**_

_**Ikuto: Oh crap...**_


	5. There's A First Day For Everything

_-Hey, hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter, I hope all of you are keeping up, cause it's gonna' get really fast paced, well it depends how you would define fast paced. There might be some action, you know chara-nari's, In this chapter, but I would read on to find out! I want to say that the bits at the bottom are not being written by me! One of my friends has decided to make me into a kidnapper for the boys from Shugo because they think I'm stalking anime characters... Anyway! _Please review if you like it, sometimes you just can't be bothered I know, but the amount of reviews this story gets, determines my mood towards writing this story... and though I try to make it the best I can, I'm only putting like, 90% of my effort into this story, I want to be able to put in 110% (thought it's not possible) and that's only possible through the power of reviews!_ I'd like to give my most sincere thanks to the massively brilliant, **Mysterious Angel Girl** and **xxStrawberryXNekoxx** for being with me from near the start, thanks guys! I appreciate it! If you like this chapter I encourage you to also pass this on to anyone you know! Sorry about the long... umm... A/N, but well there was a lot I had to get of my mind! And the thankies to say as well. **Now on with the show!**-_

* * *

><p>Tadase looked over at the classroom before him and sighed. She would be in there, the one who he had dreaded to see after, <em>that encounter<em>. He slid the door open, and sighed...again. There were glints of black from some of the other students, and there was a lone bag in the corner, where no-one else sat, but otherwise there were no signs to say she was actually here.

_She's probably just in the bathroom, right?_ He thought to himself. He tried to smile, to just grin and bear it, but to be honest his mood was no longer as chipper as it was before he heard about the girl joining Seiyo.

She must be here for a reason, I mean people from your very own dreams don't show up, join your school and act so darn stuck up because of it.

Tadase shut the door behind him and went in search of her. The girl needed to have someone show her around after all.

The third corridor he had turned down, showed no sign, well except the NO RUNNING signs on the walls, that were clearly trying to hide how intimidating they actually were.

Evidently, she was no-where to be found, so giving up in defeat, he trudged his way back to the classroom.

Before he turned the second corridor, there was a harsh, quiet voice, that seemed angry. "I told you it wasn't a good idea coming here Suki! Natsuki wouldn't show her face in a dump like this in a million years!" It was her, no doubt about it, but Tadase didn't want to turn the corner and interrupt this little _get together_.

A small voice filled his ears, it sounded light, like the twinkling of the bells on a cat collar. "But Sakura-chan! Natsuki-chan would target here, because elementary school is where all primary dreams are lost, but it is also where they are gained. Sakura-chan, you've got to believe she will come, you can't keep saying she won't..."

"Oh shut-up Suki! Sometimes I wish I would have stuffed you down the gutter back home when I first got you!" She shouted back, obviously not bothering about whether the classroom door was a few feet away from her or not.

Tadase, who was listening intently, seeming guilty to his inner self because he hadn't gone to her and said hi. I mean what type of person would he be if he didn't interrupt, but I guess some people needed their privacy, he took a step forward and looked round the bend of the wall.

A chara was floating with it's hands on it's hips, it had long raven black hair with streaks running all the way through it. White, piercing white streaks. I guess, this is the best time to say that it's a female chara, Tadase thought, as his eyes wandered towards the Black, childlike lattice dress that she was wearing. This Chara, supposedly named Suki, must've been the one that she had chara-changed with the other day.

"But, Sakura-chan! I was born from your desire... I am your true self! You can't just throw me away, I'm a part of you... lose me and you lose yourself. I'm sure that other egg is another one of your great true-selves as well! You can't give up on us both... You really can't ju..."

"Oi!" Sakura shouted from her position from Tadase, she turned her head towards him with such vigor, that it could probably have snapped a fully grown, winding and fanged snake in half. "You little worm! You were eavesdropping weren't you! Ouch!" Her shout, caused a pink haired girl to open the door to the classroom and start looking around, to see where this shout had come from. At first Amu, thought it was some little kid at the school was getting bullied by someone much, much older than them. But when she realized that it was Tadase that was getting shouted at, she trotted out, meeting both him and the girl in the middle.

"I didn't mean to... I just heard you were shouting, and decided to leave you alone... Gomenesai..." Tadase stuttered, leaving behind an awkward silence.

The long, awkward silence that was left, wasn't broken, until Amu cleared her throat, gave a look in Sakura's direction and spoke up.

"So, who are you?" Her tone ripe with her cool and spicy attitude.

"Who me? Well you don't need to know who I am. Ja na, Guardians." As she strode away, Suki drifted after her, feeling slightly discouraged that she didn't try to make things different.

"Hey..." She said, when the two of them entered the bathroom; Sakura had taken up to looking at herself in the mirror, above one of the sinks, combing her fingers through her raven-like hair. "You know you were a right pain back there, you had the perfect opportunity to make friends with them, but you, being you, had to go and ruin it. For once, I thought you could do it on your own, without any fear that something bad would happen when you talked to someone." Landing in front of her disobedient guardian, she watched her, rub her neck and twitch it this way and that.

"I really think I did a number on my neck back there..." Her voice came out, higher due to the surface area of the small room.

"Sakura-chan! Did you even listen to what I had to say? Pitiful, just pitiful Sakura-chan. I knew you were stubborn, but to refuse to make friends..."

She lashed at her princess chara, grabbing her and shaking her back and forth, leaving her dazed as she shouted at her. "I didn't come here to make friends!" Letting her down, Sakura attempted to calm herself down, while her pesky chara put it's head in it's hands and sat on the sink.

The pinkette appeared from behind the door, not making any noise whatsoever. "Then why did you come here, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing! There's no reason! Well, I just got transferred here from...Kyoto. Yeah Kyoto!" She stuttered. If the guardians weren't notifyed on her background, like she had any on record anyway, then, well it made for an easier time here, rather than a harder one.

"It's alright." Amu told her, her eyes glinted and three charas streamed behind her. A pink haired, sporty looking one, A blue haired, artistic looking one, and one that had blonde hair and a green dress, looking somewhat like a mini version of a housewife. "You can drop the facade, I know what it's like to join a new school, and I know that you just want me to leave you alone, but sometimes people need to feel acknowledged, like I did. I know first hand what it's like to be in this situation. I was in your position too after all. You shouldn't be afraid to show your true colours."

Sakura turned to amu, her eyes turning sincere and modest. "I'm sorry, for you know, shouting at your boyfriend and all..." She calmly said to Suki's delight in her change in temperament. Before Amu could protest she continued talking. "It's just Suki, was getting on my nerves is all. I didn't mean to seem annoyed or stuck up to you. Again, I'm sorry." Amu looked into her eyes and chuckled.

"You don't need to be sorry, I can see your not a _bad_ person." She stopped laughing. "Is that your Guardian Chara?"

Little Suki rose into the air, no longer upset about getting yelled at and shaken around so much. "My name is Suki, I was born from Sakura-chan's desire to be less cowardly and much braver in dire situations. I wouldn't call Sakura-chan a P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S though. She really hates it when people do." Suki chanted as though she had learned it off by heart, her hair sparkled, slightly as the sun came in through one of the windows in the room. The blonde haired chara floated over to her and they began talking softly and gently to each other.

Amu giggled to herself. "A princess? Who do you not want me to call her a princess? She reminds me of someone I know." A flash came from Sakura's black hair, and it came away with white streaks as Amu smiled, heartedly. Little did she know that Sakura had just induced a chara change.

"Princess." She said. "Princess. You. Called. Me. Princess..." At that moment, she exploded at the same velocity as a high powered rocket. "Who're you calling Princess, Pinky! I don't see you having the rights to call me that!"

Amu's pink haired chara rose into the air, and looked over at her; she was obviously shocked by this change in Sakura's temperament. "Amu-chan!" She shouted. "I sense X-eggs...and a large group of them too!"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean X-Eggs, Kiseki? I thought we stopped Easter?" Blonde hair swept into Tadase's face as he ran towards the scene, where Kiseki had sensed a large quantity of X-Eggs. Amu was already fighting them off, Sakura was in Chara-change and was standing towards the side of the fight, yelling abuse at the black crossed eggs, attempting to preoccupy them.<p>

Amulet Heart, Amu's transformation with Ran, was currently being used to combat the group of about X-eggs. The group was large, strong and quick.

Kiseki quickly merged into his egg as Tadase yelled out "My own heart! Unlock!" Platinum Royale took shape and Tadase ran over to help Amu with the group. Sakura watched the scene with dissapointment, she was feeling pretty useless right now.

"Amu-Chan, they're too quick! And way too strong!" He shouted, dodging attack after attack, while Amu leaped out of the way of each attack that was thrown towards her, successfully evading them, but it was half-lived because she was beginning to get tired.

A proportion of about 3 or 4 of the crossed out heart's eggs had split away from the rest and grouped together, they were beginning to ready towards Sakura, who wasn't paying any attention, as she was watching Tadase fight, the group he had separated, off, as her muscles tightened, ready to jump on one of the X-eggs if they got too near Tadase or Amu.

The energy that they had built up was fired towards the unsuspecting Sakura.

Amu who was watching them, out of the corner of her eye, ran towards them, realising that there was no time for her to ready a block, and jumped towards the blast.

It hit her full on.

Ran fell from the blast, dazed and confused, Amu falling close to where the almost victim stood.

Sakura looked down at her, wondering what the hell happened. A small glint hit the corner of her eyes.

_No,_ she thought,_ it couldn't be, she couldn't be the one with the lock...Suki would have known..._

Amu wheezed and attempted to lift herself up, muttering about how drained she was. Concentrated X-energy does that to people.

Sakura's heart beat quickly; after all the 4 leaved clover that was shaped onto it, was supposed to symbolize luck. Right?

Her hand inched towards it, before grasping it between her trembling thumb and forefinger.

A glittering light erupted from the lock.

"Sakura-chan!" Was all she heard in a small bell like voice, before being fully enveloped in the light.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ikuto:<span> Where did Blas go? *looks around* Hey, Kukai you seen the perverted kidnapper?**

**Kukai: I think she went after Tadase... But I could be wrong, I heard she has been fantasizing about more boys from _different_ animes... She could be out kidnapping one of them.**

**Ikuto: Well, I guess... but I thought she was going to go get Kiddy King first, like she said...**

**Kukai: Who knows.**

***Blas comes in with an empty sack***

**Blas: I thought I had him there... *wipes brow* But, oh well!**

**Kukai: What happened? Did you find Tadase?**

**Blas: Nope, the little bugger got away...**

**Ikuto: I don't see how, you wrote about him in this chapter, YET you don't know where he is.**

**Blas: Even with Help... dammit why couldn't he have been chasing him instead of behind on the floor crying over something that's not even Symmetrical...?**

***Death The Kid enters, followed by the Thompson Sisters.***

**Kid: I'm sorry I didn't catch him, it's just I saw someone with a cross only in one side of their hair... *Reminisces***

**Ikuto: What are you doing here? You're not even from this anime! *Glares***

**Blas: Kid is helping me track down Kiddy King! Would you mind reading the disclaimer for me?**

**Kid: Gladly, but only because A: I'm getting paid by you, and B: You are completely and utterly symmetrical, even the pleats on your skirt are symmetrical.**

**Kukai: Pervert...**

**Kid: Right, Disclaimer!  
><strong>

_**Blastoise100 doesn't own anything to do with Shugo Chara, except from her OC's and the plot-line for this story. She doesn't own any of the characters, no matter how much she wants to own Me, Kiddy King, The Cat Cosplayer, or Copper hair over there.**_

**_Blas:_Have a good night... (god I sound like I'm on a talk-show...)**


	6. Chara Change?

_-Another great and marvelous chapter! I'm pretty much bored, so I decided to write the next chapter! Sakura's first chara-nari, god I feel so accomplished that I made it this far! Thanks for any reviews that have been submitted, and any reviews that have yet to be! REVIEW! It would make my day! Anyway, so do you have any questions? My spirits are down right now anyway, so I guess writing this cheers me up! Enjoy, Favorite, Review! (see what I did there?)-_

* * *

><p>It was a weird feeling... It came over like heavy rain over an umbrella. Yes, this <em>warm<em> feeling was weird, but it was nice.

Suki was with her in the sharp, blinding light, she knew she was there, even if she couldn't see her. That much she did know.

That lock...it was that lock! The Stupid Humpty lock did this, which she should have known better not to have touched. Otherwise, crazy things _like this_ happen. This was all that Hinamori Amu's fault, if her charas hadn't sensed Natsuki up to no good, creating X-eggs and causing havoc, then she wouldn't be in this position.

"Sakura-chan. You know what to do, sense it in your heart." Suki's voice came from in front of her, she tried to reach out for her, but her arms were glued in the same position, by her sides. So instead she nodded, placing her hand over where her was thumping hard against her ribcage. She sensed it, she controlled it, and then...click. It clicked. I didn't thud. It clicked, like a lock being unlocked. A feeling washed over her and she knew what to do, like it had been taught to her from a very young age.

"My gleaming heart! Unlock!" Something entered her after saying this, and soon Suki's light breathing could be heard in her head. Looking down, she gasped, her whole body had been taken over by the light, and it shimmered gently with a bright, white light. Her much modified uniform had been replaced with this light.

Soon enough, clothes appeared on her and the light disappeared from her body at least. She still wasn't back in reality. Instead her uniform had been replaced by a large, floaty Gothic dress, with laces at a very lined and skinny bodice, and a cross choker around her throat to match.

Her usual flat, school shoes had enlarged, growing heels, as well as stretching up to her knees. A shiny silver buckle could be seen at the top of each of her newly acquired boots.

Something hard and sharp hit her head, and quite quickly too.

The light around her disappeared, she regained her vision of the world around her again, and hit the grass, with a slight thud.

"Chara-Nari! Onyx Princess!" Her voice said, automatically, she couldn't control it, it just happened. Suki's voice could also be heard saying the exact same things in the background.

So Suki had merged with her... did that mean she was a _human-chara hybrid_?

"Muri! Muri!" The bleak and senseless voices of the eggs shouted, bringing her senses back into reality, her thoughts stretched as she realized that this meant she wasn't so useless as she was before.

The eggs swarmed towards her in a flurry, circling around the new threat.

"Okay...Suki, you seem to be an expert in this, whatever this is, what can I do?" Sakura panicked, thinking she was soon going to end up on the floor, too tired to do anything, like Amu currently was... And if Suki didn't say anything soon, then she would be.

"Well... what does your heart tell you?" The soft tinkling voice rang out through her head.

She needed to think of something and quick. Then it hit her. That really was the best idea in this situation. She mentally muttered a thanks to Suki before hissing in her harshest voice.

"You stupid eggs, what's useless? Your dreams? I'll fix that!" The eggs circled closer and closer, they didn't know this was all part of her plan.

Soon they were circling just and inch or two away from hitting her, or quite possibly squeezing her from existence, she took in a large intake of breath.

"Crowning Jewels!" The Onyx tiara on her head let out a black light, and then seemingly the jewels, cracked, shimmering into tiny pieces, that fell pray onto each of the eggs.

Black shells fell from each of the eggs, leaving behind the unscathed white, outer shell. X by X also disappeared, a small winged crest appearing on the each and every one of the white shells.

"Arigato." Shouts from all the cleansed heart's eggs chorused, before they flew off in all manners of directions.

A figure in the trees watched as Sakura fell to her knees, from her use of the Humpty Lock. Her breathing deepened as the figure fled, her white hair streaming behind them, scowling to herself.

Tadase ran over to where Sakura was on the ground, also frowning.

"What happened?" He asked, taking Amu's and Sakura's hands, helping them both up from their positions on the grassy terrain. "When I looked over at you both, Amu was on the ground, and you had, what I thought was, Character Transformed."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened either, Ruffles..." She said, touching the light peach ruffles on his _costume_. "Wait!" She looked around frantically. "Suki? Where are you? Oh gods. You're still in my head!"

Tadase looked curiously at the ground, to where a small pure white egg with a black crown on it, was rolling away slightly. He grasped it in his hands, and held it towards Sakura.

"Is that? Suki's egg?" Her voice came, it was barely audible.

Amu was the one who answered her question. "I think... though she is your chara, it seems you couldn't have had a strong enough bond when you Chara-Nari'd with her. And before you forget, prior to the X-Egg disaster you weren't getting along so great.." Sakura stroked her fringe over her eyes, placed her hand on Suki's egg for a moment and took it from Tadase, muttering a thanks before walking off.

All she left was a few drops of water on the ground that had flowed from her eyes.

"Still have yet to meet Yang." Tadase whispered to himself. Kiseki appeared on his shoulder, much as always after a Chara-Nari, and his cream Platinum Royale facade fell with a pop. He continued to watch Yin stride away, obviously heading towards the school.

* * *

><p>"And she Chara-Nari'd!" Ran shouted, her ponytail making small circles as she jumped.<p>

"It was way out of this world!" Miki said after Ran had finished, she held up a miniature sketch of Sakura in her Chara-Nari, watching the other chara's faces light up.

"It was beautifully amazing, desu." Su said, her voice on the very brink of excitement.

"I agree with my loyal subjects." Kiseki yawned, his _subjects_ still in amazement.

"I didn't know that there was someone else, other than us, that can chara-nari!" A red caped, pigtailed girl jumped up. "What was she like Amu-chi?"

"It was amazing. But I'm worried about her chara, they aren't supposed to go back into their eggs after character transforming, with the bearer. They separate, much like our charas do for us when we transform."

Tadase, who had swung his cape onto the back of his chair, stood, and put his hands on the table they were sat at. "Not only that, but she is the girl from my dreams, and I'm sure she knows something, I'm pretty sure Easter aren't making X-eggs again, after we stopped the Death Rebel plan and helped Hikaru find his heart's egg. She seems to have brought the trouble with her." He cleared his throat, and took his hands of the table. "Nagi?" The long purple haired boy looked up at him and nodded. "Would you take a note to her, telling her to come here at the time of out after school guardian meeting?"

Nagi wrote for approximately 5 minutes before putting the note into a regulation envelope and disappearing out of the Royal Garden.

"Now," A blonde haired, hard-eyed girl said before taking a gentle sip of tea. "About those uniforms..."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on one of the benches outside her new classroom alone, examining Suki's egg, going over it again and again.<p>

Her milky blue eyes were creased with a few tears as she saw what she could do to her Chara.

I mean she didn't mean a word that she had said to her earlier, had she?

A distant bell rang, she kissed Suki's limp and lifeless egg, slid it into her bag with the other light blue egg, dried her tears and walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

The teacher was already at his desk looking over some test papers. His messy hair was tucked behind the frames of his transparent glasses. He looked up upon her entrance.

"You must be the new student, welcome to Seiyo Acadamy." Smiling, he shoved the papers back, stood up and shook her hand, she reluctantly obliged him, by returning the handshake, afterall she didn't have much choice in the matter. "I'm Nikaido-sensei, but you can just call me Yuu or Nikaido, I don't really mind which. So you're Sakura Saiko..."

"Cut the crap, Nikaido!" She hissed. "I'm only here for one reason, and one reason only, to rescue my sister from those bastards at Hallows."

Nikaido rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too." He grumbled in his regular, unpitched voice. "You're never going to give in to the fact that they picked her over you aren't you?"

Her face went as red as a cherry, such a deep angry crimson. "_Shut up_. Before someone hears, I wouldn't want it spreading, that my own sister is working to find the very embryo she once swore to protect! Especially those Guardians, they will try to help, like they always do, I want to do this alone. To stop her on my own. I don't need the help of brats like them. And I swear if you tell one soul about why I'm here, then I _will_ rip your head from your shoulders."

Nikaido looked worried, but smiled nervously nonetheless. "It's a promise"

Nagihiko stepped away from the door, Sakura's words words ringing through his mind, the message in his hand dropped onto the floor in front of the door to the classroom, as he ran back to the Royal Garden, to report the sudden news.

"_I want to do this alone." _

"_I'm only here for one reason and one reason only."_

"_The fact that they picked her over you."_

"_Those Guardians, they will try to help."_

"_To rescue my sister from those bastards at Hallows."_

"_I wouldn't want it spreading."_

"_To stop her on my own."_

Nagi slowed, coming to an eventual stop, his figure stood silently in the empty corridor.

She wasn't a bad person, she didn't want anyone to know about this. She was a student, albeit a new student, but she was a student here nevertheless and the Guardians earn the student's trust at Seiyo by honoring them, not by telling others of their secrets.

She had confided in him, technically, though she didn't know it, the details of why she was here. If that was his own secret then he would know to keep it quiet and to himself. That was the reason he was going to keep it to himself, and keep his mouth shut about the matter, even if it cost him his position as a Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blas<span>: I GOT HIM! *Fist-pumps into the air, dragging a very blonde boy into the room***

**Ikuto & Kukai: *Snores, being fast asleep***

**Blas: Oh for gods sake! Wake UP! *Takes out Bull-horn, which makes a very loud noise, waking up only Kukai***

**Kukai: What the hell? *Crawls off the couch, and stands on Ikuto's stomach***

**Ikuto: Stupid Copper Head! Why the hell'd you stand on me?**

**Kukai: Then maybe that would teach you _not _to sleep on the floor, wouldn't it?**

**Ikuto: *Sarcastic* Well, where else was I supposed to sleep? I couldn't have slept on the sofa because your copper head was on it, and Blas' bed has defiantly no room in it...**

**Kukai: So? That is _your_ problem, not mine!**

**Blas: Kid? Do you mind? *Kid fires one of his guns, silencing both Kukai and Ikuto* Good! Now pack it in! Don't forget we do have a guest...**

**Tadase: *Groans and stirs.***

**Kukai: Erm... What'd you do to him?**

**Blas: Sleeping Pill. Should wear off in a minute. Then he can read my disclaimer. *smiles***

**Tadase: Huh? Where...**

**Kukai: Just read this...it'll mean you won't get penalized or stalked any sooner in this house, but it helps to gain you favor. *shudders and hands Tadase the page.***

**Tadase: *takes page* Sohma-kun? Did you get captured too?**

**Ikuto: Just read it Kiddy kind, the sooner you do, the sooner you get released from this hell hole.**

** Blas: *Glares* Ikuto...!**

**Ikuto: Shutting up.**

**Tadase: __**

**_**Blastoise100 doesn't own anything to do with Shugo Chara, except from her OC's and the plot-line for this story. She doesn't own any of the characters, no matter how much she wants to own Me, Onii-tan and Sohma-kun.**_**

**Now can I go...please?**

**Blas: Maybe next chapter... Night People! *Locks front door and goes into bedroom***


	7. Going Back To Our Roots

_-Thanks for any feedback! I appreciate it, but I still strive for more... **how about 14 reviews before I update?** Plus then it gives me more time to perfect another batch of chapters! Thanks for reading, and if you **favorite and Story Alert, would you please review, I don't wanna' sound pushy or anything, but I will chase you down.** Lately I have been listening to music from **Vocaloid** (Miku Hatsune, Len and Rin Kagemine, etc, **any good songs pm me**, much appreciated!), found that the live concerts are awesome. Anyway Enjoy! **(I should warn you there's a bit of Tadamu action in this chapter, I for one loved writing this scene, tell me what you think of it!)**-_

* * *

><p>Sakura had placed both of her two eggs into a small, makeshift, open box, which was padded with all the cotton wool she could find. She sighed, loudly and took a look at the room around her.<p>

The dusty and cobwebbed walls were pasted with a very sickly pink wallpaper, evident that this room had once belonged to a small girl. A bunk bed was positioned against the furthest wall from her, it's covers were covered in dirt, but one was presentably being used, due to the abundance of cobwebs and dust on the covers, the other was left to obtain all these features. There were many scattered and ripped drawings on the floor.

She sifted through the remains of the papers around her, under one of the pieces were two diaries, they were both taped together with, now degrading, cello tape. Her fingers grappled with the strong tape, until it snapped, leaving the two diaries to remain. She took the first, which was as dark as the night sky and was covered in small plastic jewels, which, from what she could remember were stars.

This was her old diary... how it held so many memories for her.

The other diary which had been attached by the sticky tape, was a astonishingly dusty white. It just showed how much her sister had neglected it over the years.

Flicking through her sister's diary, she found the last page that had been written on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I will be writing a short entry, me and little Sa-chan are going to Hallows, today with Aunt. She is saying that our small, broken family will become higher in the hierarchic of Easter and might finally become a proper family again._

_But I think our efforts will be short-lived. Without Mama and Papa here, my family is not complete._

_Those dreams came back to me last night... I have told before of the last time I had them, I was glad they had stopped... but it seems that whenever I have these dreams, I wake up as though it will actually happen._

_I'm scared for Sa-chan, so very, very much... in my dream... I killed her. Her scarlet blood was all over her chest. The method in which I had actually killed her is unknown to me..._

_I must go, Sa-chan is insisting we draw Papa and Mama, and pretend that we are such a happy family, but we both know that's short-lived in itself. _

_Until next time, I guess._

_Nat-chan_

Sakura closed the white diary, and threw it towards the wardrobe, that was near to the bunk-bed. She picked up her own diary, which she had pushed away from her and forgotten about, in her haste to read Natsuki's diary. After all it had been lost to the ages before today. She turned to the same day, skipping pages and pages of her seven-year old hand-writing, just to find it, and even then words were spelled wrong, and the writing was barely legible. But she read it anyway.

_Dear Nikki,_

_Nat-san says we're going somewhere today, so she says I better make it quick. I don't really want to go anywhere. I wish Mama and Papa were here. But Aunt said they have better things to do. Nat-san told me, that aunt told her that they were dead. I wish they were here so much..._

_I got a scraped knee today... Katsu tripped me up again. Nat-san is writing in her diary too, I don't see why she doesn't call it Nikki._

_My sister woke up last night again. It hasn't happened for a while, but it happened again. Natsuki, my onii-chan, has been having nightmares. I wish she wouldn't have them, because it makes me cry that she is in so much pain because of them... I can't stand Nat-chan having those dreams._

_I'm going to go and draw our happy family now. I still think they will be back someday. _

_Someday._

_Sa-chan_

_xx_

Such a little girl she was back then... The room around her, triggered her to remember the memories. Memories she had hidden away. Memories that she had tried to erase from her mind. Memories of before their small, broken family, as she used to call it, was targeted by Hallows. She had left her house after that day, left, and was never to return. After 2 years at Hallows she left, seeing no opportunities that went towards the good side of matters.

"She has the Gift..." Used to run through her head a lot back then, back when she actually gave a damn about not getting chosen.

Those words and the memories flooded back, these memories had been locked away so long, she could no longer feel the sadness and jealousy she used to feel... she felt nothing towards this matter anymore. It happened, what seemed like eons ago.

Her aunt had tried to take advantage of those hurt feelings, by trying to tame, the unruly child that she used to be, Sakura mother-fucking Saiko.

Suki had been born from these feelings, when she had turned into an empty shell, she hatched, only to get shouted at by her. She was born from her wish to be noticed too, and to be able to stand up for herself and to be able to bypass her empty shell and to open up to people. People that she still didn't trust.

Not only was Suki born that day. Another egg, had been born, but she had still yet to see the light of day. An unknown egg, born from an unknown desire. Yet to show it's unknown face to the world.

Sakura threw her diary toward the wardrobe, stood onto her shaky legs, and kicked the paper pieces into the air causing a large snow of paper to rain down on the room. The half paint covered skylight above was allowing small amounts of lights to stream into the darkened room, as the sun began to drift towards the middle of the sky.

It was all useless. Back then it was their word, against hers, it was weak to be able to have thought that she could've saved her; this was inevitable. Futile. Her efforts were futile, she couldn't make friends with anybody earlier in the week, neither could she have saved Suki either. It was just a repeat of what had happened before; Natsuki's...everything, being lost; Suki being lost. Trying to get on the good side of the boss of Hallows; Trying to make a good impression at a new school. Everything was just the same... everything was and she hated to say it...

Useless.

It was all...useless.

* * *

><p>Nagi passed the empty decrepit house, that had still not been sold, with his head held high, admiring the straight over-head sunshine, thinking that someone must've lived there once.<p>

Temari stopped dead in her invisible tracks, as they passed the giant wrought-iron gates. Rhythm backtracked as well and also stayed still. Sensing something.

There was a weird, humid feeling coming from that house. An oddly familiar feeling...

"Nagi-chan." The feminine chara whispered quietly. "Stop for a minute..." Nagihiko made his way back to where his charas had stopped in front of the decrepit house. "Do you feel something strange?"

"Mmm..." Rhythm perked, thinking hard, still paying attention to that odd pulsing feeling. He drifted towards it. "It...it feels like someone or something is suffering, in there."

Naghiko walked on calmly. "You two... it was probably just someone in there who camped for the night, they're probably just an adult which is probably why the person is suffering and you're not sensing any X-eggs from the house. Regardless though, I think we should only go in with back-up, just in case."

"Good thinking Nagi-chan...whose house is closest to here?" Temari's small silky whispered.

"Tadase's... well, I think it's time we pay him a visit." Nagi said at once, gesturing for the two of his charas to continue follow him down the near empty street.

* * *

><p>"Moshi, moshi." Amu managed to stutter, her hand was pressed over her right ear, the other hand and ear was preoccupied with the telephone, in a desperate attempt to hear the person on the other end of the line, over shouts of 'Boyfriend?' from her father.<p>

A voice answered the other end. It sounded shy, but full of courage as well. It gave her mixed feelings about how he was feeling. Delighted that he called, but sad because he didn't seem to be in a very happy mood. "Tadase-kun? What is it?"

"I was wondering... I mean if you aren't busy or anything, if you wanted to come round for a bit? Only if you want to, it's fine if you don't or if you're busy..." He stumbled, lightly, in his gentle but strained voice. Amu went bright red and if she could have leaped over the moon, then she would have. She was just glad that no-one could see her blushing the deep scarlet she was blushing right now.

"Of course! That's fine... I was going to go into town with Yaya, but she's stuck babysitting her brother for the day, while her parents are at some conference or something." Her embarrassed state was beginning to shine through as she talked. "I swear our Ace is getting good at it, well compared to the first time she had to babysit him. I'll see you in ten." She said, slamming the phone, back into the holder, after hearing Tadase say "See you then," on the other end, she ran up the stairs two at a time, surprisingly quickly as well.

Grabbing her chara bag and slipping on her favorite sneakers, she went out of the door, saying farewells to her family, and began making her way to Tadase's house, combing her fingers through her silky rose hair, that drifted about an inch and a half past her shoulders. Her red checked bag which was now slipped around her waist, contained her four charas, each inside their own eggs, who were all sleeping peacefully, especially after last night's _mini_ buffet.

Ran, Miki and Su were still inside their eggs and were resting after having eaten food until their stomachs burst, so they were fine, or as fine as you could be after demolishing half a human-sized dish of macaroni cheese. Dia was nearly always in this state, only wanting to come out when the time is right, so it was safe to say she was fine as well.

When she got to his front door, Amu plastered a shy grin on her face, as his mother greeted her, opening the door enough to let her in, and returning the smile.

Amu navigated through the halls to his room, which his mother had told her the route to, eventually arriving at a room, which she assumed was Tadase's.

Knocking, politely before entering, she saw Tadase was lying on his bed, but he instantly sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed when he saw Amu. His face lit up, the traces of sadness lingering.

"Amu-chan." Was all he said, before gesturing for her to sit down.

The room became silent. It was an awkward echoing silence, one that pierced through their thoughts, like they were waiting for a gunshot to be heard, or waiting for an awaited laugh after a stale joke.

Amu's face smiled back at him. Tadase's heart thudded against his chest, threatening to bust up his ribcage in the process.

He noticed how her light frame had perched on the bed lightly, leaving no signs to whether she was sat there or not.

Tadase almost sweat-dropped, before taking her face in his hands, shaking as he touched her soft skin.

Next thing Amu knew, was that Tadase's lips were pressed against hers. The smoothness of his lips and the freshness of his breath was new to her.

_So this is what a first kiss is like_, Amu thought as Tadase's lips continued to crash against hers, forcing them open time and again.

Tadase felt relieved with himself, as he broke away, stroking her cheek before letting his hands drop from her face and back into their position before the kiss, on his knees. Amu could feel her face heating up as her heart melted at the sight of his beautifully crimson pupils staring back into her amber jewels.

"I love you, Amu-chan." Was all he had whispered, before his bedroom door, was flung open.

"Tadase!" The purple-head shouted as the door collided with the wall.

"Nagihi..." Was all the blushing blonde could say, before Nagi had grabbed his and Amu's hands, dragging them out of the bedroom, down the halls and out of the house.

"I'll explain on the way!" He shouted, Temari and Rhythm following behind him, equally as frantic. "Right now we have to hurry..." Amu and Tadase were confused, but they went along with it on the terms that Nagi was never this worried or frantic.

* * *

><p>"So basically, what you're telling us is that there is a lot of X-energy being given off inside this building?" Amu asked worriedly. There had been no X-eggs since that incident, and even then it seemed like it was bound to happen, because dreams are sometimes lost at school. But it was just like before...which was...worrying.<p>

"Amu-chan!" A sudden, jolting voice came from her pouch. Ran and Miki flew out, followed by a very sluggish Su, who seemed to have been affected worse by the combination of lack of sleep and of too much food.

"Tadase!" Kiseki shouted. "The loyal subjects are right!"

"We sense X-energy! There is an X-egg or a group of X-eggs in there!" Amu's three very lazy charas shouted.

Tadase, who took this to heart slightly, ran towards the rusted gates in front of the house, and attempted to shake them open. "We're going in there, if that is an X-egg in there, then that is someone's hopes and dreams being wiped away!" The gate didn't budge.

"King. Allow me." Nagi said, walking towards the gate calmly. Rhythm following behind him, knowing exactly what you do.

Emerging from a character transformation light, Nagihiko, in his Beat Jumper chara-nari, held up one finger, only for a glowing basketball to begin magically twirling round, round, round, on his finger. The built up energy in the basketball was pushed away from him as it flew towards the middle of the gate.

"Blaze-shoot!" The force from the shot was enough to make the gate open, and for the three, accompanied by their charas to be able to get through.

The door at the front of the house, was ajar, showing the messy interior. Nothing had changed in this house. Not even the inhabitants. Small mice scuttled along the floor and cicadas could be heard in one of the rooms.

"It's coming from upstairs, desu!" Su shouted, landing onto Amu's rigid shoulder.

Taking two stairs at a time, Amu followed by Nagi and Tadase were dodging past random debris on the stairs. Chants of "useless" couldn't be heard, instead a drained female voice was saying "It's all futile. All too futile." Over and over.

All three of the guardian's shuddered. They knew that voice too well, but it was only Nagi who had the slight suspection of why she was saying this.

"Futile." It was a emotionless voice, there was no tone, no... anything, only a bleak sound; an echo as it were.

They ran into the white plastered door, where the girl was chanting over and over again.

Her eyes were drained and had lost of their milky blue colour that was usually there. Her hair was no longer it's glossy black, in it's place a bleak and plain grey.

Two X-eggs were hovering above her, all the while chanting "useless."

Tadase's expression became shocked and angry, Nagi's mood became guilty, his mind replaying the very scene from earlier that very same week. Amu however, became disappointed that she couldn't have stopped this from happening, she was also strictly positive that was Suki's egg that had become X'd.

"Futile..." Sakura's hollow voice chanted. "Every effort to protect them was futile."

The shadows were deeper and much creepier in the building than in most other places in Japan. The lampshade above swayed, it's bulb flickering and twitching.

"It's all just..." Shallow breathing came from her lungs, as she fell to the floor, her grey hair, becoming stained with patches of scarlet.

The room became silent.

Crack...!

It came like a gunshot, just like what the mood was earlier, when there was a large silence. A moment passed, savoring it's chances, and waiting for the right time to bring itself to it's significant light.

Suki's egg had not moved, it continued to chant, in Suki's less cheery voice.

A cold breeze made it's way across the room, as the X'd shell fell to the floor and evaporated into the air. A small chara with a black roughed out silhouette fell from the used shell.

"Sakura-chan really is useless. She couldn't even save the part of herself that is the most important to her," The X-chara said in a rough and jagged voice, that sounded like metal being scraped across a dry chalkboard. "then again, she couldn't save a fly from a spider's web without it getting crushed." Tadase had become pale, Amu put her hand to her mouth and Nagi kept Rhythm and Temari close to him, so they wouldn't get spotted and preyed on by the X-charas.

"Right? Suki?"

Another large crack sounded through the room.

The bright and bubbly chara had burst from the other egg, you could almost tell from the darkened silhouette, that it was the chara that had transformed with Sakura, to become the chara-nari, Onyx Princess. She was no longer as bright and bubbly. "Of course, Miyoko-chan. She couldn't save me, even after that horrid chara-nari." She turned to the other X-d chara and laughed maniacally. "Say...Miyoko-chan? Want to have some fun with our guests, after all they are in Sakura-chan's house."

Miyoko also shook with sinister chuckles.

"Yes," She hissed. "Let's!"

* * *

><p><strong>No continuation of this little thing at the bottom until next time I'm afraid... She's ill so she can't do it for me this chapter...<strong>

_**PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND STORY ALERT.**_

_**IF YOU **__**STORY ALERT AND/OR FAVORITE, I ASK YOU TO REVIEW, IT SAVES ALL THE MESSING AROUND MESSAGING THOSE PEOPLE, SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW****!**_

(I'm not trying to be pushy here... but really, I do mean it. I'm disappointed in those of you who have story alerted and faved, because yuo didn't tell me what was good, So please tell me what made you want to favorite it? OR if you haven't story alerted or favorited, tell me why, what wasn't good about it?  
>Thanks for letting me take up a minute of your time to review, free cookies for everyone who reviews!)<p> 


	8. Making the Best Out of A Bad Situation

_-Sorry bout the late chapter guys, Science revision, homework, everything from school is getting in the way! I can't believe that I got 14 reviews so quickly. But again I apologize for the late chapter, I still don't think your own education should take up so much time... Anyway on with the show!-_

* * *

><p>"Chara-Nari! Amulet Spade!" The usual lights evaporated from where they were surrounding Amu. Two more bright, spread out lights from where her respective friends had also taken to her idea. To "Chara-change and take them down."<p>

Amu, her remaining two charas, Ran and Su, and Temari, were watching as Tadase's and Nagihiko's lights fell.

"Chara-Nari! Platinum Royale!" As usual an assortment of ruffles assaulted his boyish frame.

"Chara-Nari! Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko's shout brought her back to reality where a fellow pupil and acquaintance's two charas had run wild, and well, still were, and not where Tadase's eyes melted her very soul.

"Look at the ruffled one!" Suki taunted, in a manner much unlike her original one. "He looks like a girl!" Miyoko, the other, much less familiar chara, rattled with a sinister, hiss like laugh. Tadase blushed red, but quickly shook it off, seeing it was just their way of trying to get to him.

She, however, had taunts of her own. "I like her, she reminds me of a boy, what with those boots and that hat, yuck!" Amu scowled, and gave a low growl, but straightened up, and held out her hand, for her paintbrush to appear with a minuscule pop.

"Well, at least that one over there isn't making a fool of himself... But he does look like he has something to hide, look at the guilt plastered over his face!" Nagihiko scowled and held up his finger, a spherical shape gradually began to appear, twirling round and round, until becoming a solid shape.

"Blaze shoot!" Since the two X'd charas were not paying sufficient attention to the group, Nagi shot his spherical glowing basketball towards the Charas.

It also lead to Tadase and Amu combining their powers to assist him.

"Holy Crown!" A glaze of gleaming gold flew from his kingly scepter.

"Colourful Canvas!" Amu's paintbrush seemed to swirl on a whim, creating waves of rainbow which spiraled towards the other bright, captivating gold of Tadase's Holy Crown, which also made its way towards the chara's, being followed by Nagi's Blaze Shot, which managed to make itself circle around the jet stream of colourful energy.

Miyoko snorted, her petite frame disappearing from sight. Suki, had taken to dodging and twirling her way around the beams of energy that came her way.

"Humph! Worthless! I can see why you are the guardian's of a _elementary school_."

"Dark Voice!" Both Miyoko and Suki chanted together, Suki projected her voice from the front and Miyoko from behind, from where she had disappeared to.

Tadase swerved and attempted to protect both of his fellow guardians, trying to sustain enough energy flow to build the strength and stretch his shield.

"Holy Crown!" A small bubble surrounded a small area, only enveloping himself and Amu. Nagi, however was left to look sympathetically at Tadase before firing another signature shot towards one of the two beams that were targeting him, but even he knew it wasn't enough to sustain him from at least one of the attacks.

Nagi was blown to the floor, his purple head hitting the musty ground, his eyes fluttering shut, his breathing no longer fast and jagged, instead being soft and smooth, like he was fast asleep.

Amu looked over at him worriedly, but seeing he wasn't hurt, unlike Sakura was, she ripped her way through Tadase's protective bubble, which was the only obstacle between her and Suki, and attempted to fight her off in some ways with her paintbrush.

Tadase, who was left inside a rapidly shrinking, orange-gold bubble, which was the only thing stopping him from fixing the problem of Miyoko.

* * *

><p>Above the scene, onlooking on the fight from the half blocked out skylight, was a figure, whose white hair, trailed behind her like a sheet in the wind.<p>

Her face lit up. Her plan had worked, at least it would keep her little sister out of her hair for a little while, plus seeing their pitiful efforts to fight off the black enveloped charas was entertaining.

* * *

><p>The two couldn't take it anymore, they were too quick and manipulative to be caught off guard easily.<p>

Amu fell to her knees, exhausted, constant dodging had taken it's toll on her stamina.

Her spade form vanished with a pop, leaving her on the ground, writhing for air; an easy target.

Miki fell into her palm, calmly sleeping while thin black cuts appeared on her skin.

Was that even possible?

Her bold opponent rose up into the air, Sakura groaned in her unconscious state, obviously feeling the strain of her heart's eggs becoming X'd.

A bell-like voice rang out, causing Suki to stop hovering and to land near the small pouch, lifting up the small velcro flap.

The impact pushed Suki back, causing her to stumble slightly in surprise.

"Amu-chan. Is something wrong?" Dia's shining face lit up among the darkness, her face still smiling when her eyes encroached on Tadase fighting an X-chara. "Amu-chan...Chara-Nari?"

She flew towards the lock and tapped it twice.

Meanwhile, up above, Natsuki, who was silently observing the fight saw the power this one chara was exerting. It was almost extraordinary.

Amu and Dia rose, capturing the attention of everything, including a tiny kitten, in the corner of the room, which was covered in smoky soot, it instantly fled through a hole in the wall.

The light created from the Chara-nari, pierced everything, lighting up every nook and cranny, giving everything a new perspective, Tadeas peered through a gap in his hand, which was shielding his eyes from becoming blinded by the piercing light.

Shattering, Amu floated down, dressed in pale yellow, wings made of silky fabric made their way from just above her waist.

Her rose pink hair, pushed back by a diamond headband and high pigtails, which spread across a large area, looking more like pink bushy fox tails.

"Chara-nari. Amulet Dia." A soothing voice came, much like Amu's and Dia's voices had intertwined.

The two X-chara's were shocked into silence. So much so, that Tadase stealthily shot a wave of golden rays towards the two, being able to trap them in a large sticky bubble.

He looked towards Amu, her amber eyes clashing with his crimson ones. There was a glint of something, she looked away quickly, flicking her thing fingers into a pose towards the two charas, Miyoko and Suki; radiating hearts pulsed from between her heart shaped fingers, as the two began to serenely smile before glowing and reverting back to normal.

"Open Heart!"

* * *

><p>She saw the charas disappear into the light. She saw that cat looking on at the scene, she watched as <em>two<em> tails disappeared into the darkness.

Yoru. That cat chara always knew how to get caught in these sorts of situations.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was back. And she knew it was for that Hinamori Amu, he was captivated by her, completely and irrevocably captivated.

Then again, she could use that to her advantage.

She certainly was going to as well.

A figure, complete with cat tail and ears, jumped across some of the buildings along the skyline, looking, and searching for her. After all she wasn't at home, nor was she at Tadase's or the Royal Garden.

Something was up. Something, really big was up. He just hoped it wouldn't get in the way of Amu's feelings for him.

* * *

><p>"Much obliged." Suki sighed, brushing a wisp of black streaked hair out of her eyes. "I couldn't believe that Sakura-chan was feeling so deeply sad..." She landed on the floor next to Sakura, who still wasn't conscious, though she looked close to waking from this ordeal. "Dear! I didn't know. I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused. Right Miyoko-san?"<p>

Miyoko nodded and rolled her eyes, her arms crossed defiantly, blades of blue perched over them. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Suki. The desolation and deathly stillness in the wake of the storm is her punishment, filling her with previous memories and the relentless guilt from her past. Sakura sure has her problems, they're pretty big as well." Rubbing, her forehead, she magicked her shell to be positioned beneath her and above her, looking like they were threatening to close. "Oh and I'd be obliged, if you weren't to tell Sakura anything about how to find me, when the time is right, she will think about you guys as friends, just don't disappoint her. I mean her past did the exact..." The unconscious Sakura, stirred slightly on the floor.

"Miyoko-san, you're rambling!" Suki yelled out, smacking her on the arm. "We better go back into our eggs. Sakura is stirring, see you again some time, Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, be good to her and look after her while we're gone!"

She was gone with a puff of smoke, leaving behind just her black egg on the ground.

Miyoko who was waving slightly to the guardians, made her shells descend down onto her, until they clicked into place, and her blue egg, which was covered in music notes and roller skates, fell to the floor also.

"Nagihiko, are you alright?" Amu asked, deeply worried.

Nagi replied with "I'm alright Amu, thanks for worrying."

Tadase, however was heading over to where Sakura was, after picking up her eggs and slipping them into his pocket, her skin had gone pale, toning indirectly against her shiny, flowing down to her waist, raven black hair.

She stirred again as Tadase perched down, picked up the small black diary which was next to her, and planted it in his other pocket, making sure that later when he gave her eggs back to her, like a gentleman, he didn't drag it out with them. He took her neck in one of his hands, and carefully slid the rest of her thin body into his arms. Her slightly damp neck now resting against her shoulder, tadase's arm would probably be stained with her blood.

He knew one thing, she needed a doctor; and quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologize again for not having this little extra at the bottom... I had to pull an all nighter to get this to you! I also apologize about the length.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, free cookie to anyone who reviews...**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER- Could I have 20 reviews before then, gives me time, you know :) Thanks!**_

_Blas_

xx


	9. Drifting

_-Thanks for waiting... phew! My week has been busy, busy, busy! Though I got a Harry Potter scarf this week! Now, this chapter... well I just guess my thoughts were on other stuff, like tests and revision, which seem to be clashing with my usual writing in classes, specially maths, my teacher doesn't mind. XP Anyway, on with the show and don't forget to review! This chapter is from entirely Sakura's point of view.-_

* * *

><p>Every Second. Every thump of my heart. Every loud and infuriating beep from the room I was in.<p>

It was getting beyond what I could handle, and I couldn't handle too much.

My head was aching and was tightly wound in some material. I refused to open my eyes, I knew if I did, I would probably scream as loud as I could, the pain and loss was that unbearable.

To make things worse, my memory was clouded, as though it had been hit by an oncoming truck. I can remember floating, floating through the depths of my heart, locked within my own body. Unable to get free. I remembered sitting in my old room, picking the dust of anything around me, but nothing else.

Remembering was hard, it used up all my energy, and it took mostly all of it to keep my eyes shut, I didn't want to alert anyone so I took in a casual breath through my nose.

This room, wherever I was, smelt strongly of disinfectant, as though there was constant dirt.

So I was far from home. But where...?

Then... It hit me. A hospital, the bed was shaped and had room that could fit 3 other people in. I sighed and opened my eyes slightly. The room was deserted.

There it goes again. That loneliness, there's no-one. But then again this was expected, no one would come and pray for me to wake up... No-one ever gave a damn about me, who would care now?

Every second passes frightfully, bringing a cherished, but discarded memory with every tick of the clock. My head is passing over thoughts I had disassembled and forgot about before today.

How many more people are going to get hurt, until I'm _truly_ happy?

Every memory, every second, is like a bullet to my chest, excruciating, intense and unstoppable...

My heart thumps against my chest. My fingers are so very stiff, going numb from my constant position. I close my eyes again. It's not like anyone would care, even if I jumped off a cliff, or climbed into a deep, dark and dirty hole.

A fraction of a second passes, before I feel a warm hand touch mine. I jump, frightened. I didn't see anyone in here. And there certainly wasn't any noise to tell me that someone had entered.

The soft fingers caress my hand, lifting it and holding it tightly, as if it would never let go. I shift my breathing and make my hand twitch under the oncoming pressure.

It finally happened.

Someone actually cares!

My spirits lift, which leads to the loud beeping increasing it's tempo, creating a fast beat, which someone could rap very easily too. I feel my cheeks flare, probably bringing up a light crimson to my cheeks, instead of a pale complexion. The hand immediately shots away from my hand, and up onto my forehead, their warm hands matching the temperature of my head. Thin hands. Thin, strong hands.

"I feel really... really guilty about what happened to you, I swear on my own life, that you will never again feel betrayed again." A soft whisper comes, it has no intentional gender. It has an uplifting tone, but somehow, sorrowful. A deep breath comes out the person's mouth.

I shift slightly, and force my eyes to flutter open, despite all the pain that comes from opening them. Managing to keep quiet, my vision is somewhat blurred and with the added effect of my hair in my eyes, hanging limply against my eyelashes, the face is covered, unknown to me. A yellow blur was in my sights, an arm outstretched on my forehead, checking my flaming temperature. I could faintly tell a smile upon their face, as they moved their hand away. The light above me is blinding as I try to concentrate, to focus on the face in front of me.

Eventually, my eyes begin to warm up, and I can start to see more and more detail. First the colour of his crimson eyes, then the warmness inside them, and soon after a protruding sadness and a small teardrop, beginning to come from the corner of his eye.

He holds my hand again, seemingly scared for a moment, before putting it down, and walking out, his arms limp at his side, his eyes were drained, they were lifeless, except for the spark of light that perked up when I saw his face after all the out of focus feelings my eyes brought me.

Alone.

Again. I knew this happiness wouldn't last. I allowed my eyelids to droop; before teeming with life, now tired and drifting.

My eyes had shut fully, and I had drifted towards the realm of sleep before I heard his voice again.

"I swear she was awake... I swear it." His gentle voice, rang through my ears. He was obviously disappointed.

"Are you sure you're not sleep deprived...? You could have seen it all in your head."

Gosh, how long was I out for, for Ruffles to get deprived of sleep just cause of me?

It was all I heard my mind say before my brain finally gave into the pressure my eyes were putting on it. Dreams soon claimed me.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a room. This room was dark, but I could feel something sharp and twinging against the skin of my hand. A blade, small but sharp as a shark's tooth, was pressed into it, creating a feeling of deep regret. What was I doing...? <em>

_I felt around with my spare hand, finding the light switch. It clicked, the light above me was swaying and was very dim, but the thin blade still twinkled as I twisted it this was and that._

_Something red was coming from it, a deep scarlet red. _Blood_._

_My eyes became wide with fear and shock. My hand is drawn to my other wrist, acting on it's own impulse. The sensation is reproachful, but for some reason, I just can't stop myself. The action sears through my wrist as I hiss out in pain. The light sways some more above me, as my thoughts begin to change._

_The relief, the bountiful relief that you gain from your release from emotional turmoil, as you feel the blade slice your skin, over and over, the way it makes you feel calm and collective. The way it creates that feeling of a feeling, like all your other emotions have been locked away- Like this is the only way to feel something- something that tells you that you are alive, with a lustful, beating heart and a smart, manipulative brain. That's why. That's why people do it, to make themselves realize they are not a hollow shell with no emotions, you never feel pain in your lifetime, so you learn to create your own. Just to give a pure, wishful feeling. The one you've never felt for what felt like eons, the one feeling you thought you had lost._

_Everyone just assumes time heals...but it doesn't, and it never will. They have no idea what it feels like to be in this position. They have no idea what it feels like to be alone._

_My feelings... these were my feelings deep down. But it felt all wrong. I felt all wrong. Like I never belonged, like I was just a whisper in the wind. A silent, calming whisper in the wind._

_No._

_This isn't me at all. I fight the force that is attempting to cut into my skin. Trying to stop this pain. Trying to stop the madness from within. I would never feel this way about life. Life wasn't a game, you were the game for it. Afterall, things got thrown at you no matter how good or bad you were._

_The protruding blade was getting closer, closer to another cut, another wound in my skin; In my soul._

_I twisted my thoughts around, hoping that it would stop the blade from coming. But it didn't._

_I let out a harsh, bloodcurdling scream, as the blade got larger, cutting into my skin deeper, much deeper. It was like it was absorbing all my good thoughts, all the thoughts that came from a happy memory or from a joyful encounter._

_You can never explain why the Guilt, eats into your conscience, piercing through your body and stabbing your soul in the back..._

* * *

><p>When I had woken, there was a patch of still damp sweat on my forehead. That was a really bad dream. I attempted to rise from my laying down position. My stomach grumbled and my thirst was unquenchable. Someone's fingers were attached to my shoulders, holding me down, preventing me from getting up. My eyes opened, slowly and carefully, this time my vision was not blurred. I took the hand that was placed on my right shoulder and carefully slipped it off. I did the same with their other hand, before sighing sharply.<p>

"Do you mind...?" I snapped quietly. The purple head looked on at me. This wasn't Tadase... was he upset? Did something happen? My head twisted and turned automatically.

"Well, you just sort of started screaming and convulsing. I thought maybe something was wrong..." He replied reassuringly, but it seemed like his voice was edged with worry.

I hard paper rustle. It came from one of the hard acrylic chairs. A boy in a black uniform was sat reading a comic book, obviously a manga about football. His bronze coloured hair was tousled and draped slightly over his face as he read. A small green haired chara was crouched on his shoulder, reading along with him.

"Let it go, she's awake now isn't she Nagi?" The teenager sighed, he brushed his bronze hair out of his eyes, placed the book on the table and stood, showing his true height. He was about half a head taller than the Purple head, he made his way towards me, and stuck out his hand in front of my face. "My name's Kukai. Sohma Kukai."

My eyes swiveled from him to the purple head. "So, how long was I out?" I scowled, trying to recall what had happened, but only the memory of drifting through darkness replayed in my head. "The better question is..." I paused, looked at the bronze who still hadn't retracted his hand. "what actually happened?" Nagi rubbed the back of his head, a small purple haired _female_ chara, rose from behind him and sat on his shoulder.

"I think, we should wait for Tadase and Amu to get here later. They can explain much better than I can, after all the both of us were passed out when it happened." He let out a longing sigh. "And, to answer your first question, about a week."

I chose not to listen to him, I didn't need to know the details to say that I had passed out. "Kukai's a nice name." I complimented after leaving a thirty second silence. "I'm Sakura. Saiko Sakura. Or Yin." I found my codename for Hallows a brilliant name to carry, even though it brought back all the memories, I thought it suited me more than just plain Sakura. I had to face it, it was plain and didn't mean much, or so I think.

"You're a funny kid." He replied laughing loudly to himself, a ringing laughter that was almost infectious as I smirked a little to. "Huh?" A vibration from his pocket brought me away from his deep forest green eyes. He pulled out a small cell and began reading something on the screen. "That's Amu, she and Tadase are on their way. So Saiko-san I think you should calm yourself down, _afterall_ Hotori can't keep his eyes off you when he's here."

My cheeks blushed a deep red, I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. I shook it off before either Nagi or that Souma could see, while my lips twitched as I whispered what I might soon begin to regret.

"_Bring it on._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for all the reviews! 22! Brilliant!<em>**

_I enjoyed writing this chapter, to me this is as deep as I have gone in one of my stories, plus I enjoyed writing from her spectrum of the world! I hope you liked it!  
><em>

_Could I have 25 reviews before I post the next chap?_

**Mysterious Angel Girl**_- A massive thanks as always! I'm sorry I accidentally forgot to put that word in, I think it was mean't to say Temari's small silky voice whispered... Oopsy! As always I enjoy reading your reviews, they make my day to see someone is getting into it more than I am :) I hope this chapter was too your liking too! :)_

**bluegirl1123**_-It's fine, I am the exact same, when my time is taken up, I can't review on stories or read them either. I understand your situation. I'm also massively Ikuto as well, I just think this story isn't complete without him! And sadly Amu isn't going out with Tadase in this story, but I think Tadase should have reverted back to telling Amu he loved her everyday, like he did before he found out about Ikuto hiding in Amu's closet. I hope you approve of me slipping Kukai in like that! I'll get right on the subject of Utau within the next few chapters, I'm trying to involve mostly all of the characters as I can! True the Embryo was Hikaru's egg, but remember what happened at the end of the series, there could still be an embryo out there somewhere. Thanks for your inspiring feedback!_

**A Randomer who likes Buddhas**_- Love the name! XD Buddhas are cool! I do hope you can review some more! Thanks for reading!_

Keep those reviews coming for the next chapter :)

Blas

xx


	10. All It's Worth Part 1

_-I wanted to do a Tadase point of view as well! XP I felt it'd be right to hear it from two different points of view! So I want you to enjoy! And I want 30 reviews total, is 5 reviews too much to ask for? Anyway, enjoy some Tadase action, maybe a little Tadamu action as well! Blas OUT!-_

* * *

><p>She was out cold. The nearly freezing, early November breeze got to me, as I walked down the street with her in my arms. Neither Amu, Nagi or myself had our phones, so we were stuck with carrying her to the hospital, which, by all fairness wasn't <em>that<em> far away. Nevertheless I was breathless from the battle with the two rampaging charas, whose eggs were now in my pocket, along with a certain diary. One that I feel very guilty about taking. After all, that's her very own personal information. But there was something about her that made me curious. I don't know what it was, but she had a secret; it was a secret that she obviously wasn't telling around.

Not that I'd want to push her on it, but it would be nice to find _some_ things out...

My thoughts were interrupted by Sakura shifting slightly in my arms. I expected that I would have to wash my arms, when I got back home. Blood really wasn't an attractive feature, especially if it was someone else's.

Amu was walking gingerly alongside me, checking Yin's temperature every now and again. Nagihiko, however, was briskly limping at the other side of me, staring awkwardly at her long raven black hair, that was tickling my arm as I walked down the last pavement that would lead us to the hospital.

"Tadase!" Kiseki shouted from his place on my shoulder. I turned, smiled as happily as I could and nodded for him to proceed. "What will you say to the reception at the emergency?"

Amu nodded, pressing her hand up against Sakura's head again, before moving her slight fingers to her wrist to check her pulse. "He's right Tadase-kun. They wouldn't believe that she was possessed... they'd think we were insane." My head twitched in Amu's direction to the left of me.

"I think we may need a excuse, or a small lie. A small twist in the truth as it were..." I answered. Amu looked slightly confused for a second, before smiling at me, Nagi had began to frown.

"Tadase, even with twisting the truth slightly, that could come with some problems." He said to me, his features creased with worry, and a small amount of guilt, much the same as I felt; worried and guilty.

I was about to speak, before Amu's lips moved before mine by just a split second. "_Or_, we could just say she got knocked out when she crashed her _bike_ into a lamp-post and get the whole ordeal over with."

* * *

><p>We were greeted at the doors, by two medical nurses. It was almost as if they were expecting us. My first thought was that either Amu or Nagi had rang the hospital warning them that we were coming in with Sakura. I shook off that first thought, if they had a phone, they could have sent for an ambulance. So that ruled out <em>that<em> possibility.

No-one had seen what had happened; barely anyone had even taken a glance at us. But there could have been one person who could have rang the hospital. But again, if they had rang the hospital, why hadn't they sent for an ambulance?

My thoughts rose even further question, who had given them notice about us coming...?

One of the nurses took Yin of me, but we had a small struggle, as I didn't realize that they were trying to take her due to being absorbed in my deep thoughts, and was still gripping onto her like an iron vice. They placed her on a small wheeled, hospital bed, her blood was beginning to dry on my arm, it didn't look very appealing right now, in fact it was beginning to make me feel slightly sick and wavering. I tried not to look at my bloody arm, and focused on her peaceful and undisturbed sleep. Now if only this sleep wasn't so problematic.

I watched on as they wheeled her away.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko had disappeared at around 6pm, Amu and me were the only ones left, sitting on the hard acrylic chairs of the waiting room, much like we had for the past couple of hours, only getting up to get a very humid drink of water, or to go to the toilet. Nurses and Doctors and Patients all bustled by. It was getting beyond a chore with waiting. Amu had dropped onto my knees, and fell asleep, my thin fingers caressing her smooth hair every time she took in a gentle breath. I was beginning to waver as well, my eyes dropping every time nobody passed to take my attention away from it. I wanted to leave, to run away from the Guilt that I felt. But I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere, the Guilt would chase after me wherever I went, and drain me, until I had to tell someone.<p>

"Amu. Wake up." I chided carefully, nudging her slightly. Her features creased, as she rolled over and opened her sleepy amber eyes.

"Tadase?" She yawned, stretching her arms towards the bright light above them. "What time is it?"

"Around 8 at night." I sighed. I had called my mother to say I was sleeping over at Nagi's, however I didn't know about Amu's parents. Would they ground her for coming home late? Would they never let me see her again? Would they move...

I gulped, it wasn't a nice gulp as I had just taken a large whiff of the stench that lingered around the room. A smell that smelt oddly like... well, a Hospital full of sick people.

"I wonder if Yin is okay... I mean she has been in there an awful long time. I'd hate for it to be serious... I mean..." I silenced her and put a finger to her lips, shushing her gently. It wouldn't be good if she were to get worked up. I rubbed my eyes, as they were still attempting to make me go to sleep. "Tadase-kun, if your tired it's alright to get a little sleep. I'd be glad to watch our stuff."

Soon after I closed my eyes and said thank you, I drooped into the empty sleep that had been waiting to claim me for some time.

* * *

><p><em>The meadow is beautiful. A real scene of beauty. Like it was a scene from a fairytale or a storybook.<em>

_How dazzling the morning sunshine was, how marvelous the lush green grass that was tickling my arm was, how dark the shadow that was looming over me was... Wait! Shadow... that didn't usually happen in fairy tales...Did it?_

_I closed my eyes and wished for it to go away, but the light summer breeze had thrown off course and had become a roaring, piercing, blistering cold blizzard. A blizzard _without_ the snow._

_Surely this wasn't a nightmare, surely this was all going to disappear. But sadly it did not._

_I could feel the Shadow still looming over me, attempting to swallow me whole._

_A shot sounded in the distance._

_I had the feeling I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Kansas being the name of where these nightmares begin. A sudden scene change, from a bright landscape, to a barren wasteland._

_A scream._

_I got up off my back, when I felt the needles begin to pierce my back. A small trickle of scarlet blood was flowing through the crevices in the tall rocks._

_I walked around the large pile, looking for the source. Pressing my ear up against the pile again and again, another large chilling scream, much louder than the first, engulfed my drum in flames. I pushed myself away, and started grabbing at the rocks. Whoever was in there was suffering, and badly._

_Another Shot._

_Was someone shooting someone else? Were they begging for mercy? Was someone about to be killed... and in my solace dreams too? I grabbed at the rocks harder and faster, fragments coming away as I chipped my fingernails._

_I did hope this was worth it._

_Yet another shot... then I realized it. It wasn't coming from inside the pile of rocks. It was coming from outside, where I currently was. I knew this because a bullet had ricocheted off the rock to my left, catching my arm. I felt it. Like a thousand knifes, the solid metal going through the other end of my arm. Was that even possible?_

_I continued to scrabble what little I could get off the rocks, and soon enough, there was a small opening, which I could just squeeze myself through. Bullets fired wildly bouncing off the rocks, again and again._

_I heard the same shrill shriek that I had heard earlier. A small tunnel, lit up as bright as the night sky, guided my way to small hut. The screams became more and more feeble, even more tired and restless. As though they were waiting for someone. Someone like me. The royal Pri-I mean King, to come and save them from a cruel fate._

_Then... I saw her. Her black hair, covered her face, her eyes were swollen with tears as she dragged a blade over the top of her arms. I ran to her as she fell, catching her, just in time._

_Her glistening azure eyes shone at me, her gaze wandered across my face smoothly, before her lips smacked together slowly and forcefully._

"_Save me Ruffles... Help me... Bring me back whole again." My heart belted quickly and the scene disappeared, though I could still feel her in my arms._

"_Save me, Tadase. Save me with all you have..."_

* * *

><p>I was startled. It was all too real. I felt something wet on my hands when I awoke. I looked down, thinking it would be sweat, and stroked my hands against my tattered jeans. I looked across at Amu, who had appeared to have dozed off. Looking at my watch, I noticed something red in the corner of my eye, something scarlet red on my jeans.<p>

This was her blood. It wasn't her before and looked to have been smeared recently. I looked at my hands with a pained expression, got up, grabbed my shoulder bag and ran to the nurses desk.

"Saiko," I rushed. "Is she alright! I have to save her... I really have to save her." The Nurse looked up at me from filing her ruby nails. They clicked against the keys of her Keyboard, and a few minutes later she looked up at me, smiling a sad smile.

"I'm afraid she cannot have visitors. But I tell you what, I want to send you up there on a special request, young man." She paused and looked into my crimson orbs. "I want you not to get upset. I will contact the staff in the ICU and let them know your coming, but hurry, wouldn't want to leave your friend alone for long." Nodding I was about to take off up the stairs before she shouted to me. "Room 302, 2nd floor!"

I ran for all I was worth. The remaining blood on my hands, beginning to run down them. She just have to be saved. She had to.

I'd give my life for if she were to be saved.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you all had a good Christmas! And I wish you all the best for a Happy New Year as well!<span>**

**I want to take this time to say that, this will be continued, from Tadase's point of view, as this is 1 of two parts, then I should go back to the original format of Third Person.**

**Confusing I know! But happy New Year and all the best from me, try not to get _too_ drunk! XD I kid, I kid!**


	11. All It's Worth Part 2

_-Wow... so long no update, huh? I'm really annoyed because I didn't get the 30 reviews... maybe this time I wonder? I'd be thrilled! Anyway, this is the part two to All It's Worth, the previous chapter of Yin and Yang. So umm... I guess I got too into watching reading, Vampire Knight and Ouran High School Host Club... so if this chappie feels a little off, don't blame my head, it's these animes that have caused my head to become like this! Gomenesai!-_

* * *

><p><strong>(Tadase Hotori POV)<strong>

She was alright.

It was just my twisted dreams... my sick, twisted dreams. Yet she was sweating as much as I was.

It was like there was some sort of connection, between me and the now-graceless girl lying still in the bed.

She was a heavy sleeper by the sounds of it, her shiny black locks fell against the stunning white pillows, creating a feeling of monochrome, the beads of sweat running down her face, and the gentle tears (Or sweat, I just couldn't tell which) in her eyes, rested softly against her eyelashes.

I pulled down my sleeve and inched it towards her closed eyelids, wiping around the area gently, leaving a shadow of heart-ache beneath her dropped eyelids.

"Bastard..." She murmured half-heartedly. Her eyes opened slightly, and I jumped out of my skin, my heart beat rising both in speed and in decibels. No sooner had they drooped again, had my heart calmed, and my nervous shaking stopped.

_She's just a friend_, my conscience told me, s_he's not even that, no matter how beautiful she is, you must not fall in love. You love Amu-chan don't you?_

At this my heart rose once again, if I was attached to a heart monitor, it would have broken out of sheer terror. I was thoughtless, and my Conscience had become silent. Surely it had realized something I had not.

"I love, Amu-chan." I told myself sternly. I looked away from her, keeping my focus on the floor, and shutting my eyes in concentration.

For all it's worth I could tell myself that all day, I did love Amu-chan, but she was falling for Ikuto. I knew I shouldn't have, but listening to her conversations with Ikuto nearly every night, had gotten me thinking.

How much I wanted to slap him, to punch him until he was purple all over, to kick him until he could not feel. No longer would he love Amu Hinamori.

Realization had hit me back then. It was for my own selfish reasons, for my own happiness.

"Someone should just shoot me now." I hissed to myself, still looking at the floor. I was feeling pretty disgusted with myself right now.

I should never... NEVER have thought like that. Sure Amu was my world. But surely I would find something way beyond a simple school boy crush.

Something that would last way beyond forever. Guess I had to wait a bit longer for that, now haven't I?

* * *

><p><strong>(? POV)<strong>

_Finally._

I just thought he would never fall asleep. I guess my mirage was just that bad, to have him worry over my precious little sister so much.

I watched him through the window, before climbing in, making sure to make as little noise as possible. His school boy crush over Hinamori, was just as bad as my crush for Tsukiyomi. As real as it may be... the other would never realize how much we really felt for them; wished the best for them.

Inspecting over the two bodies that were both weary with sleep. I found my sister had 500 yen in her jacket pocket- 500 yen that I had soon enough taken. She had nothing else on offer for me.

However what was in Hotori's pocket had caught my attention.

They were hers. Her Shugo Chara's.

Perfect. Just perfect.

What a predicament it would be if her were to wake up and find them missing...!

I smiled to myself coyly, before trying not to look perverted while reaching into his pocket.

_**It was just too easy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Tadase Hotori POV)<strong>

They. Are. Gone.

I patted my pockets over and over, finding nothing but the very sharp-edged book, that I had still yet to take a look inside of.

How could they be gone? I'm sure they were here, I can remember having felt them pressed up against leg. Both Suki's and Miyoko's colourful, yet lifeless forms. Gone.

I gasped to myself, before checking the floor.

I should not have dozed off, no matter how tired I was. I mean, I wasn't even allowed in her room in the first place. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite me.

10pm. My mother wouldn't be worried. Amu, however might be. She could be sat down there on her own.

I heard her breathing above my thoughts; it's gentle rhythm bringing me back to reality, back to face the problem that was currently recurring. A new scent had shrunk up my nostrils.

A gentle lavender was blown across the room from the now open window. I shifted the back of my hand, and placed it against the hospital gown's sleeve, pulling it up and feeling how cold she actually was.

Despite the fact she was cold, I did not get up and close the window. Doing that might alert someone to the fact that I was here. And the kindly nurse's shift would have finished by now.

The sleeve draped back over her arm when I had taken my hand away from her elbow. I saw a gentle flash of blood colored words tracing up her arm, surrounded by small little flowers and butterflies. Who knew she was this gentle.

After my eyes had scanned the area, they took in each detail on every letter, revealing a small sentence.

_'Our Blood is what brings us together... for without you I am nothing'_

They gripped me, brought me into her worst fears and nightmares.

It was then that I saw how traumatic her life had been, and I had begun to think that reading her personal diary wasn't a very good idea at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Just like to thank everyone who has stuck with me this long! Danke! The updates may be slow, but you've all perservered and stuck with me during my bad times, and for that I think you deserve a Cookie.<span>**_

_***hands cookie***_

_**A Writer is fueled by their readers! I am so happy, I just can't express my feelings about this matter!**_

_The Next chapter might be a little while, but rest assured I will **NEVER** give up!_


	12. Playing Juliet and Cinderella

_-How was the last chapter? To your liking? Anyway, after some confusion of the sudden time rewind that was All It's Worth parts 1 and 2, I will continue from Chapter 9: Drifting wherein Sakura has to meet up with Tadase after the incident. I do hope you enjoy, and not hate me for the time rewind thing or for sticking to first person for longer than I said I would. (I feel like writing in first person XD) Some of the inspiration for this chapter was from Romeo and Cinderella, a awesome Vocaloid song! Ciao!-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sakura POV)<strong>_

I was left shaking under Kukai's watchful gaze. Nagihiko had gone down to meet the two at the front of the hospital. The draft from the window made my fingers curl and my teeth chatter, despite the fact I was under thick blankets. My head was beginning to cramp up, creating a stuffy flu-like feeling.

Trying to avert my mind from this feeling I attempted to concentrate on the flow of wires that was putting blood and fluid into my bloodstream via IV, but before I knew it, it had become tedious and my mind had refocused on the feeling.

I closed my eyes, finding no release from it. I could hear the footsteps coming from down the corridor, every one making my stomach jumble itself even more. I knew what was coming.

I knew _exactly_ what was coming.

By the time the footsteps had stopped at the door, I had jerked out of the bed, ripped out my IVs, and throw up violently on the bathroom floor, unable to get to the toilet basin in time.

My knees hit the surface hard with a loud bang, and I kneeled, putting my head between my ears to try to stop the ringing that was forming. I didn't sob or cry or whine. I sat there in total silence, gripping my ears, hoping they would stop the ringing that was threatening to burst my ear drums open.

That was, until two gentle hands touched my shoulder blades from behind. The motion set me into action; my hands being taken away from so close to my ear drums, my head rising slowly, but steadily to meet the person who had decided to stick there hands on me reassuringly.

Once again I met crimson, and I soon found that I couldn't stop myself from looking into the pupils that belonged to Tadase Hotori, while he gently pulled me up and walked me back to the bed, even if I felt incapable of doing so.

Once I had been settled back into the bed, the window was closed and Ruffles had pressed his hand against my forehead. Again.

My eyesight refocused, and I stopped looking into Tadase's gentle eyes. When my vision had wandered towards the door, the Pinkette was looking at me sadly, as though she thought I had some dismal disease and was going to die within a couple of days. I attempted a smile, but somehow I think it came out wrong.

I laid back, sniffing the now unclean air. In my own mind I saw myself as useless. Literally. I was actually having someone else clean up the trail of mess that I had left behind _me_.

I rolled my eyes this way and that, before I focused on the ceiling.

The nurse had come in just as I did this, followed by Nagi and his charas, and he gave a slight smile at me before, leading the nurse to the place where I had thrown up.

"She may also need a change of her drip, she ripped it out in the mad dash." He told the blond haired, slightly plump nurse.

While she cleared up the mess, I shifted uncomfortably in the bed, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Ruffles asked me. I gave him a sarcastic smile before replying back to him.

"Well...after throwing up on the bathroom tiling, having a crappy migraine and looking as pale as the colour white, I'm peachy." I told him sarcastically. "What do you think, Ruffles?"

The room went silent, except for the footsteps of the nurse, who was coming to replace my IV. She took the first coil out of the machine, and tossed it the side, before putting in another into the drip.

"Hold still." I didn't even know that she wanted me to be still so she could replace the IV. No sooner had I jumped out of my skin and shouted "Ouch" had I realized that was _why_ she wanted me to be still.

I smiled at her and gave her a thanks and a wave before she left. My eyes were beginning to become sleepy, but I had to keep them open for my guests.

Though I think they guessed my sudden fatigue.

"Do you want us to go, Sakura-san?" Tadase's soft gentle voice sounded, it reverberated throughout the whole room, it becoming quieter than it actually was, despite the breathing that was sounding through every person's lungs in the room.

"Mmm..." Was all I could say, my voice box seemed to have scratched against the borders of my throat, deeming me unable to answer him directly.

"Okay." Nagihiko answered. "I can understand why you wouldn't want this bustle... after all, you must be tired after the long day. Not everybody goes through what you have gone through, right?" He looked deeply into my eyes, I looked away spitefully.

"You know _nothing_." Hissing hoarsely to him, didn't seem like the best idea, because Ruffles had bent down beside the bed, as the others headed towards the door; all but him and Nagihiko that is.

"If you wish for us to leave, we will leave Sakura-san. I'd hate for you to be hurting, especially since it was my fault that you got into this mess." He stood, but not before placing a light kiss on my pale and cold hand. However this had caused me to blush strongly and my heartbeat had lost control, causing the heart monitor to my right to beep in a slightly more, unnoticeable pattern.

Before he left, he ruffled my mousy black hair. I tugged at his hand.

"Promise me you'll come back again sometime, I'd hate to be all alone just as much as you would hate to see me _hurting_." I took in a deep breath before deeply yawning and letting go of his hand.

Marching off, I could see Tadase's retreating figure being followed by Nagi's gaze.

He stopped at the door, smiled at me hastily and asked Nagi if _he was coming_.

He replied back with a simple. "Yeah. I'll meet you down in the lobby." His calming gaze turned to me instantly. "So. I heard your little conversation with Nikaido."

_Oh. Crap. How the hell did he find out about that?_

Despite my best efforts at putting on a straight face, my expression had faltered, and I was soon allowing my blinks to cling at the tears in my eyes.

"What about it?" I managed to choke out, still trying (and failing) to hold back the precautionary tears. Feeling tears dripping down my cheeks made me feel conscious to the fact that maybe-just maybe-Nikaido had told one of them. "You here to ridicule me? To taunt me about it? Go right ahead, I might hate you even more afterward."

"No." Was all he said. Plainly and simply: _No_. "I'm not here to do any of those things. I'm here to help. Much like all the other guardians are. I was jealous once too. What you're feeling can be gotten over." Then I heard Nagihiko say the two words that I thought I would never hear the purple head say.

"_Trust me_."

"I do. Just not enough." Was all I told him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, trapping my palm between his and softly stroking it. "Why don't you tell me all about it."

"But what about the others? I asked, determined to make him leave. Coincidentally I didn't feel like revealing my secrets today, especially in my sleep deprived state.

"I'm sure the others can wait." And thus began the long discussion that was soon to be a highly upsetting topic for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Nagihiko POV)<strong>_

It was astounding how much had happened to her. It was astounding how much heart break and jealousy she had suffered through. I saw the girl inside of her. The one that was jealous, and had a heart so tightly sealed, that it probably didn't even let true love in. Her positive emotions had become enslaved by her negative ones.

She was a nasty piece of work by the sound of things. Yet, she dragged my attention to her, like she was a radiator in the antarctic enticing it's victim's with it's blasts of warm air, that made you think you'd be warm forever until you stepped back into the icy desert plains and realized that you were wrong all along.

"So they picked your sister over you, just because she had more talent, and powers beyond any that of you had." I asked hesitantly, not quite getting the idea of all she had explained to me.

"Exactly. And we had such a good relationship while being tortured by my aunt and everything." She told me, her hands shaking to the gentle rhythm of her breathing "It just makes me think it was a waste of time just to see the person I longed to be; the Cinderella in my nightmares, being eaten by the wolf." In-taking a deep breath, and drying the tears that had formed around the redness of her cheeks, she continued. "Next to be swallowed is me; the Juliet who always ran away from herself. The Juliet who was scared to face what was chasing behind her. The Juliet who couldn't face anything no matter how hard she tried. I'm the outcome of my own nightmares. The me that exists now is too scared to cry, to reach out to the person she treasured the most, to relieve the stress and sense of _not_ belonging that was hanging on her shoulders all the time. I'm the thing, that comes from Cinderella's now corrupt life. The wolf really deserves to eat me up and swallow me whole if..."

Suddenly, the window swung open breaking up her words and revealing a blue haired, cat eared and tailed man.

"Where's my Amu. I heard she was here." His words gripped me and kept me silent; silent for the girl who was crying in front of me, silent for the argument of causation; that this wasn't accidental something had made Ikuto worry and I was afraid to find out what. I knew his thoughts at the time centered around one thing, and one thing only.

_The Joker, Hinamori Amu._


	13. The Great Escape

_-Okay... So I apologize for being so LATE with this chapter. I do hope you can forgive me. I urge anybody to review, because one unhappy Blastoise100 might finally become happy and not discouraged like usual. -_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Outside the hospital, after school, the same day.)<strong>_

The group huddled together, embracing the cold breeze alongside one another, their guardian characters doing the exact same. Each was thinking different thoughts.

Every one revolving around the girl in the room above them in the hospital ward.

The blonde boy, with astonishingly crimson pupils looked above him, gazing at the window of the room she was in. But something had changed. The window above them was open again.

Maybe, he thought to himself, Nagi opened the window again for her, maybe he didn't and one of the nurse's did.

His thoughts however were contradicted when he looked closer, focusing on the odd blue blur attached to the side of the open windowsill.

Silence.

Silence and his beating heart.

Silence, his beating heart and his hot shallow breaths.

Was that...? Was that really who he thought it was? He held his other hand, trying to persuade his mind otherwise. If that was who he thought it was... No, it wasn't who he thought it was. Why would _he_ be here?

Tadase let go of his other hand and listened to the wind that swept over his face. Of course it wasn't him. He didn't have a reason to be here.

An odd beeping sound emerged from Amu's pocket. Swiftly pulling out her cell and scrolling a little, she gasped and rapidly holds the phone to her ear.

Tadase, now listening intently, took a step closer to Amu, hearing the shouts that soon came from the speaker.

"Amu! Are you alright? I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages! Why didn't you have your cell turned on?" The caller obviously needed to take a breather, but by the next time she talks, her voice seems to have dropped a couple of decibels. "I have something to tell you."

Amu looks slightly distant, yet you can see how shocked she really is. "I'm at the hospital right now..."

After her response the voice once again rises a couple of decibels, seemingly much higher and louder than before. "The Hospital? Amu, I'll be right there!"

"Ut..." But before she can possibly respond, the caller hangs up and all that can be heard are the hang up tones.

Kukai grins his signature grin, setting his hands behind his head. "I'm guessing that was Utau?" He sets his arms down again, but he can't help but continue to grin.

"Yeah." Amu tells the group. "Apparently there's something big she wants to tell us." Tadase, being on the opening end of the conversation realizes something the others have not. The reason Utau had such urgency and such pressure in her voice. It was because he was back, and currently, to his information, clinging to the side of a windowsill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Inside the Hospital, Ward 302, Mid-afternoon)<strong>_

"Tsukiyomi." The word is reverberated through the silent room. She knew this face, hissed his name gently and sits forward, shooting him daggers.

"So, I hear your sister's on a rampage again. And what's with the look, I always knew you were the little pervert." Ikuto's voice crackles with laughter, as he jumps from the windowsill, and takes her face in her hands. "Lord, oh lord. What happened to you? Your covered in scratches and cuts."

Sakura snickers to herself menacingly, giving Ikuto the most covert look she can, to hide the nightmares and the fears that have been plaguing her ever since she awoke the first time. "Since when did you ever care...?" She says softly back to him, almost purring him closer.

"Since a certain young girl, felt pressured into joining an off-branch of Easter."

"Even then you never cared."

"I did. You just didn't see it." Ikuto climbs onto the bed and looks her deep in the eyes. "Where's Amu." The spark that ignites inside his pupils resonates, and creates a fearful effect, even for Nagihiko, who is separate from the conversation.

Seems he doesn't want to keep it that way. "Amu is outside." Ikuto makes a break off the bed and towards the window. He stops for a second. "Tip. You wanna stop your sister? Try talking to her." And before they both can see otherwise Ikuto is out the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Outside the hospital, A few minutes later, Mid-afternoon)<strong>_

A figure looks over the scene taking place below. She's stood on the windowsill, devoid of all wires and fear. She knows what will happen if she doesn't get out and confront her now then this whole world that those students had built up, might all go to waste. It could be destroyed... they just don't know what kind of power she has. They don't know that she could kill their whole world with just one thought. She had to stop her from doing that.

_Try talking to her. _Ikuto knew more about her, than she did. She changed beyond recognition. She changed from the Cinderella she once was. All Sakura knew was that she had to stop Natsuki from destroying the world that they had secured when Easter had shut down fully, leaving only Hallows to take over the job.

So, here she was, about to jump out of a window. If she was to try to leave any other way, she would get forced back into the bed, or even strapped down if she persists. This was the only way she could get out, undetected. However there were massive risks, she could, for example fall out and die. Which would not be good. Who would talk to Natsuki then? Tadase certainly couldn't, Ikuto might, but she might pass it off as taunting.

She threw up her hands and took a step out of the window, landing on her feet and spraining her ankle. Before the other's could realize she had escaped, she had fled down the road, round a couple of corners, before passing out on the side of the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Outside the Hospital, After the escape, Mid-afternoon)<strong>_

Utau appeared, pale and dressed in obscenely normal clothes; for saying it was Utau and she was as stylish, as stylish can be, around five minutes after Nagihiko crossed the double doors out of the hospital. She rushed to Amu, looked her up and down, and looked puzzled.

"So, what happened here?" She asked, a slight tang of bitterness invoked.

"We were visiting someone..." Amu, turned from Utau, figuring her pockets, looking in her chara bag, and searching through her school bag. Coming to the conclusion that she was missing one very important thing, she rushed back into the hospital and back into Sakura's room after riding up in one of the lifts. Her gasp was silent, but it could be heard through the corridors of the calm hospital.

Sakura wasn't in her bed, she wasn't anywhere to be found in fact. After grabbing the Humpty Lock, she grabbed the side of the window- not knowing that the missing girl had jumped through it earlier- and called on Ran, who lazily stretched and allowed Amu to soar out the window with the little pink wings that shone against the gentle sunset. It was getting late, Amu's parents needed her home, they would be worried sick otherwise. She couldn't let any of the others know what was going on. They would be frantic with worry, so instead she waved them a gentle goodbye, and went on her way, hoping they wouldn't ask her too many questions. Utau had resolved to stay quiet and cling to Kukai, Tadase had already left, and Nagihiko was stood embracing the gentle breezes that passed his hair, and made it sway this way and that.

When she turned the corner, Amu continued on her way with an outright sprint, not paying any attention to the people who passed her as she easily swerved between them.

Upon arrival into her home, she looked around, there was nobody. Absolutly nobody. Maybe they were giving Ami a bath. She went upstairs after taking off her shoes and calling out a couple of times. Flinging her bag on her bed, she realized something was different.

Her wardrobe had been sifted through and one of her pillows had been taken. In the next room along, she saw her mother and father looking over a young girl, about her age, with pitch black hair, and close eyelashes and full lips.

So this is where she was. In her parents bed, fast asleep. Her father was the first to speak, before her mind went blank, she saw her true identity and prayed that her parents had not called an ambulance.

"We found her outside the house. It looked like she had passed out, so we brought her in."

* * *

><p><em>-Next chapter may be a little slow, as I have hurt my wrist and find it hard to type at the moment, so I apologize in advance. It took me a long time to type this chapter and check through for mistakes and stuff, when I finished this I was really exhausted.-<em>


End file.
